


The 100

by RetraidaEverywhere



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Abby Griffin's a Bitch., Bellamy Blake & Lincoln Friendship, Bellamy Blake & Nathan Miller Friendship, Bellamy Blake Being an Asshole, Bellamy Blake Has Feelings, Bellamy Blake Loves Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake Takes Care of Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake is a History & Mythology Nerd, Bellarke, Clarke Griffin & Roan Friendship, Clarke Griffin Deserves Better, Endgame Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, F/F, F/M, M/M, Octavia Blake & Clarke Griffin are Best Friends, Octavia Blake Deserves Better, Octavia Blake Ships It, POV Bellamy Blake, POV Clarke Griffin, Soulmates Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, The 100 (TV) Season 1, The 100 (TV) Season 2, The 100 (TV) Season 3, The 100 (TV) Season 4, The 100 (TV) Season 5, The 100 (TV) Season 6, The 100 (TV) Season 7 Speculation, What We Deserved From The 100
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25256152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RetraidaEverywhere/pseuds/RetraidaEverywhere
Summary: I think I speak for a lot of fans of the 100, when I say that this series went down a lot in quality and the big reason for that is our dear Jason Rothenberg, notice the irony. So my solution to our heart's pain is to rewrite the entire history of the series, bringing the real couples together and thus leading to a real closure, not a final season for a new series.Here's Bellarke, Lincoln doesn't die, obviously, Octavia is still our warrior, and our beloved characters have a background story.ATTENTION: Here there is no Clexa, there is no Becho, thank God, Abby is the disgusting woman we all know, Raven is not on a high horse, Octavia is not a ruthless killer, Clarke is not alone, Echo is still the usual spy, and many more things. If you think all this isn't for you, this isn't your story, if it is, go ahead, I hope you like it!
Relationships: Bellamy Blake & Nathan Miller, Bellamy Blake & Octavia Blake, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake/John Murphy, Bellamy Blake/Lincoln, Bellamy Blake/Wells Jaha, Clarke Griffin & Wells Jaha, Clarke Griffin/John Murphy, Clarke Griffin/Lincoln, Emori/John Murphy (The 100), Jasper Jordan/Maya Vie, Monty Green/Harper McIntyre, Octavia Blake & Clarke Griffin, Octavia Blake/Lincoln, Octavia Blake/Raven Reyes, Wells Jaha/Raven Reyes
Comments: 28
Kudos: 107





	1. The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like everything I write, I remember as always that English is not my mother tongue, but I am always willing to improve it and do my best, your comments are more than welcome, enjoy!

#  THE 100 

###  The Fall 

######  POV Clarke Griffin 

Metal, around me there was only metal, there always was, but this time it was different, there were no more voices, there were no people and from now until my death there would only be these four cold walls until my death sentence, the worst thing is that they would be just as cold until the day I die, no matter how much I drew different landscapes on them. My name is Clarke, Clarke Griffin, or better known as prisoner 319, maybe you wonder why I'm surrounded by metal, I live in space, in a place called the Ark, maybe I should start from the beginning, so you can better understand this story.

It has been 97 years since a nuclear war destroyed the Earth, leaving it completely bathed in radiation, fortunately, there were survivors, 12 nations had space stations when the bombs exploded, now there is only the Ark, a giant station composed of many others, the Earth needs 100 more years before it can be inhabited again, 4 more generations trapped in space and man can return, Earth that is the dream, but that is not my reality.

"Prisoner 319 against the wall" said one of the two guards who suddenly entered my cell. 

"What's going on?" I say trying to sound brave when I see one of the guards opening a box containing some kind of very large metal bracelet.

"SILENCE!" Said the guard suddenly opening the device, inside there were very fine little needles, do not understand anything what is happening? what this? It's not my turn to die yet, I have a few months left to turn 18, they can't float me yet.

"It's not my time yet, I'm not 18" I say, looking straight into his eyes.

"Extend your right arm" said the guard again, as the comrade unfurled the electric wand.

Unfortunately, in the Ark any crime no matter how small is punished with death, unless you are under 18 years old, in that case you would be locked up in the Skybox until your birthday and they could review your case, if you were lucky they would forgive you, but in other more unfair cases you would be floated without thinking twice. The guard grabbed my right arm suddenly forcing me to extend it, while his partner advanced.

"The watch, take it off, come on!" cried the man next to me.

"NO, IT WAS MY FATHER'S, REMOVE YOUR HANDS FROM ME!" I shouted, pushing hard on the man's arm with a self-defence key my father taught me for emergencies, with speed pushing the fellow as he ran out of my cell into the corridors of the Skybox.

As soon as I walked out the door I closed it tightly behind me, what I did not expect was to see all the criminals being dragged out of their respective cells in long lines, all around me there was only chaos, screaming, children trying to escape, what were they doing? Were they reducing the population? I didn't understand anything. All around me I started to hear heavy boot footsteps, and on both sides there were two huge guards with electric sticks looking at me, at the same time the door to my cell was opened, I quickly put myself in a defensive position, if they were going to float me, they would not do it easily. What I did not expect was the voice that came between two guards, the voice of my mother.

"Mom?" she whispers in complete confusion as she hugs me, a hug I don't give back. "What's going on? They're going to float us, aren't they? They're reducing us so you have more time" I said, starting to get angry.

"Clarke, they're not going to float you, they're sending you to Earth, only a hundred of you" said my mother looking at me seriously, how could that be?

"No, that's impossible, we can't live there, it's irradiated, they were going to float us at 18" I said looking around for some answer.

"The rules have changed, you can live there, follow your instinct, it will make you take care of everyone else first, like your father, but be careful, I love you very much" she said caressing my face with a certain affection.

"They are sending us to see if it is habitable, they are sending us because we are expendable, to do your job, the advice is incredible" I said starting to raise my voice to my mother, she began to hug me just at the moment I noticed a puncture in my back and my eyes began to go black, my last thought was the hatred towards them.

My head became clear in thoughts again, something was wrong, everything around me was moving, there was little light, but I couldn't open my eyes completely either, I didn't recognize my surroundings either, where was I? had I died already? My wrist suddenly started to hurt in a new way, it was like having small currents inside me, what I didn't expect to see was that the kind of bracelet they tried to put on me before was there, let alone Wells Jaha sitting next to me smiling at me, as if nothing had happened.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I said with some hate in my voice, but mostly I was trying not to scream.

"When I heard that they were sending prisoners to Earth I had to be stopped, I could not allow you to come alone" he said at the same time that the place where we were locked up began to vibrate and the lights flashed sharply, it must have been a sign.

"We entered the atmosphere" Wells whispered just before the lights came on and his father's face appeared on all the screens, basically saying more shit than he used to say, promises that were worthless.

Out of nowhere a guy with a hat on his head broke loose from his seat to start flying in zero gravity, you idiot, he would kill himself doing that as soon as we entered the Earth, gravity would make him fall hard, it could cause brain damage, internal contusions and even break his neck. The boy approached where he was winking at me, as if that would impress me, an idiot flying right before he killed himself, the man of every woman's dreams. Soon other guys started following his actions, didn't they see that they were going to kill themselves doing that? Everybody on this ship was an idiot.

"Hold on if you don't want to die!" I shouted as loud as I could.

"Hey, you're the traitor who was in solitary confinement for a year!" cried the boy who was still floating.

"And you the idiot who spent three months of our oxygen to go on a space walk, intelligence is conspicuous by its absence" I said looking directly into his eyes with a raised eyebrow.

"But it was fun, I'm Finn" he said brazenly.

"And I don't care" I said with a smile of irony and a roll of the eyes. The parachutes jumped hard, and the children who had jumped with Finn, flew into the air, against important parts of the ship. Something was wrong, something was very wrong, it should all be up and running by now.

"The thrusters should have been activated by now" Wells said to me.

"Everything will be fine, this ship is over 100 years old, it will have some insurance" I said with my eyes closed, hoping not to meet my father yet.

"I have to tell you something" Wells said with some desperation. "I'm sorry your father was arrested, I can't die knowing you hate me."

"They didn't arrest my father, Wells, they floated them, because of you, so don't ask me not to hate you, I can't do it" I said looking at his eyes with anger, at the same time that the propellers were activated and stopped the fall.

I rushed out when I felt that everything had come to an end and went to check that the boys who had been blown up were all right, but as I expected they were dead, unlike Finn. One of the boys shouted that the hatch was down and that it had to be opened, I couldn't help running back down, they couldn't get out, the air could kill us.

There, in front of everyone, was a man, a man with a tanned skin tone, a very beautiful golden one considering that we had been without sun all our lives, his hair was combed back and he was wearing a guard's jacket, what was a guard doing with us? That was impossible, they sent us because we were expendable, this guard wouldn't be, there was something strange there, but before I could think of anything else, I saw that he went to grab the lever that opened the doors.

"STOP! The air could be toxic" I shouted over all the heads looking at him.

"If the air was toxic, we'd all be dead anyway" he replied looking down with a hoarse voice, he was taller than I expected, and up close he had freckles all over his face, he was handsome, in a way.

"Bellamy?" whispered someone behind our back.

Turning around I saw a girl hooked on the stairs, a very beautiful woman, with black hair, smooth and very long, jaw and cheekbones marked, but the most interesting thing was her eyes, she looked like a cat stalking its prey, no doubt, she would be the girlfriend, that's why the guard would be here, he would open up and get into her. The girl began to advance towards the guard with a small smile.

"God, how old you are" whispered the guard, Bellamy, apparently before he embraced his girlfriend.

"A guard's uniform?" said the girl holding Bellamy's jacket.

"I stole it so I could get on the ship" he said, speaking slowly, but there was something there in that look that didn't add up. "Someone had to take care of you, right?"

"Where's your bracelet?" I asked Bellamy before I could stop myself from seeing her clean wrist.

"Do you mind? I haven't seen my brother in three years" the girl said to me.

So it was her sister, that explained why she came down, but not like the boy's nervousness about the questions, suddenly everyone around her started arguing that no one had any siblings, that it was impossible, until someone said she was Octavia Blake, the girl they found under the floor, her mother had kept her hidden from the council longer than anyone else, a record as I heard my parents talking. Hearing this, the girl tried to jump out at people trying to stop their gossip, her brother grabbed her arms and held her back, but I couldn't help but get ahead of her.

"If you listen to them, if you act like you care what they say, they'll say it even more, let them say what they want, you know who you are, wear that as a shield so no one can hurt you" I whispers just so she can hear, though judging by Bellamy's raised eyebrow, he had heard it too. The girl stared at me before nodding slightly.

"Make them remember you as something else" her brother said, looking at her.

"Yeah? Like what?" she said with some anger.

"Like being the first person to set foot on Earth in 100 years" he said with a sideways smile, he had a nice smile.

Bellamy turned to pull the lever, opening the door suddenly, suddenly, the light began to enter like never before, everything around us shone, and a soft fresh breeze came in, it didn't smell stale, it was as if my lungs were breathing for the first time, for the first time I felt alive, and it was only with a breath of air. Octavia started to slowly go down the ramp breathing, she seemed so small compared to her surroundings, everything was huge, a place surrounded by green, when Octavia arrived downstairs, she jumped to the ground.

"WE'RE BACK BITCHES!" she shouted with her fists in the air as she laughed, that was a signal for everyone to run and scream their way out of the ship.

As soon as everybody ran out of there, I took the map that they had talked about in the transmission and started looking around for the exact place where we should have fallen, we would be near the Mount they told us about, but the more I looked for some sign, the less I found it, something was wrong, walking more towards a natural ramp of land, I looked at the map and I realized that they had sent us to the wrong place, you idiot, they were all incompetent.

"Why do you look so serial, princess? We didn't die in a fireball" said Finn, appearing next to me.

"Don't call me princess, and if you didn´t die, the guys who followed you in the game of letting go of their seats wouldn't say the same thing, congratulations, we're two down" I said looking at him with a forced smile.

"I get it, you don't like being called a princess, do you, princess?" he said looking at me.

"I don't have time for your kid stuff, you see that Monte over there? That's where we should be, the Ark sent us to the wrong mountain, there's a forest full of radiation that separates us from the food" I said angrily before looking at the map again.

As soon as I walked back to the ship I began to draw the coordinates and paths that we could follow to get to the right place, thank God my father taught me many useful things, I missed him more and more every day, he had certainly discovered everything in seconds, I wish I looked more like him. I was so focused on the map that I didn't notice Wells walking toward me, until he was looking over my shoulder.

"We have problems, the communication system, it doesn't work, I've gone up on the roof and the antenna has blown up" he said looking at my eyes seriously.

"The only thing that matters is to get to the Mount, look" I said as I began to point out where we were and where we should be drawing on the map carefully.

While I was still looking at my map, trying to figure out the best way to get there without going through a lot of radiation and a lot of road without food, Wells got into a kind of confrontation, of course, he had to end up messing everything up, he couldn't keep his mouth shut, apparently, he never learned. It wasn't until Bellamy's voice was heard that I raised my full attention to them.

"Fuck your father and all his rules, and your little princess" Octavia said, looking at me.

"You think I care who's in charge here? We have to go to the Mount, not because the Chancellor says so, but because the longer we wait the hungrier we get, the less we want to walk, we'll be tired, we won't get there and we'll end up dead, do you really think with what you have over your heads?" I said, looking around at everyone.

"You go and find the food, let the privileged work for once" Bellamy said, looking at me, and I couldn't help but start walking towards him.

"But do you listen to yourself? Does anyone else here know how to read a map? Does anyone know how to heal, sew, or do anything else in a medical emergency? How to hunt? Which plants are edible? Tell me, if you send us who know how to do all that, what tells you that we will come back? And much less to feed people who have not moved their ass to help, now I ask again, do you really think with what you have on your shoulders? No, you don't, nobody hates the Chancellor and his son more than I do, so call me princess, little princess or any of their derivatives again and I will cut your throat before you can see it, I explained?" I said advancing towards Bellamy without taking my eyes off hers.

On my back a tall white boy pushed Wells to the ground, which I could only roll my eyes at.

"How brave, now you're going to pull out your dicks and see who's more measured? "I said looking around, of course Finn chose that moment to get in the middle and fool around with Octavia, apparently any woman would do for this guy.

As he watched Wells' sprained ankle, Finn came so that he could go with him to the mountain, as he wouldn't think that only with us would be enough, although Wells got rid of having to point him out, Finn grabbed two thin boys on his shoulders but they seemed to be good people, one of them was cute, with some glasses on his head, the other boy was Asian, thin but with a nice and sweet smile, both of them waved with their hands towards us, while Finn, thinking he was smart, pointed out that there were already four of us. Octavia appeared saying that she was joining us before she could answer anything, look where Bellamy was running after her holding her arm, no doubt this girl was a handful, she could get Bellamy off her mind, I liked her for it and I didn't understand why.

Looking at the exchange I noticed how the idiot Finn had the bracelet practically singed off, how not the very idiot had tried to take it off, of course I was surrounded by stupid people, couldn't they follow some basic steps to survive and then do what they wanted when it was safe? 

"Have you tried to take it off? This sends the signals from your body to the Ark, Finn if you take it off they will believe you are dead, do you understand?" I said looking at him angrily, but I did not lose the look that crossed Bellamy's face at the new information, it would be curious to know what he would do with it. Without waiting much longer we all started to walk out of what was now supposed to be our camp.

"Don't get your hopes up, Finn is mine" said Octavia, jumping around like a happy little girl.

"Don't get your hopes up, I don't care, although there's something about him that I don't like, man that encompasses a lot..." I said looking at her with an eyebrow raised before we both started laughing.

I was walking along, observing the surroundings, until I heard Octavia, Monty and Jasper talking about a soothing plant, that would come in handy for wounds and pain if there weren't a lot of useful medical supplies.

"Come on Clarke, how can you ignore such beauty?" said Finn looking at me with an arrogant smile.

"Very simply, have you seen animals? Any sign of a fence? No, which indicates that there is radiation, until I see one that is healthy, I will not stop worrying" I said looking at the boy as if he were stupid.

As soon as I said that I shook my head before I continued to walk in front of them with gusto, looking around for anything that would give me a trace of some life, a little hope, and suddenly there it was, in front of me, perfect tracks on the ground, of a large animal, With long legs and small hooves, it must have been fast, a prey, not a hunter, good to know, I followed the tracks slowly until I saw it, in front of me, a deer eating quietly, Octavia came running to my side after a while, like the others, being completely fascinated by the sight. It was not until the idiot Finn stepped on a branch that the deer turned its face towards us, surprising us by seeing that it had two faces, before it ran away.

Leaving aside the scare with the deer, we all followed our way to the Mount, while everyone was chatting behind my back, I only had in mind the survival, the lives of many people were at stake, something that only my father, I and few people knew, a secret they wanted to leave hidden forever, with our deaths, it was not until Finn cried out that he wanted to know why we had been sent, that everyone began to speculate idiocies.

"We were sent here because the Ark is dying, with the current population only three months of oxygen left, maybe four now that we were sent here" I said, passing through everyone as if telling the story of my life, which in a way, it was.

"They locked you up for knowing the secret? They put you in solitary confinement and floated your father" Finn said, looking at me.

"My father was the engineer who found the fault, people had to know about it, the council didn't agree, my mother didn't either, they were afraid of panic, we were thinking of going public, but Wells..." I said looking forward as if it were nothing. "That's why today, why we're expendable, it was worth it and it bought them more time."

Leaving that still aside I kept walking ahead of them as if I hadn't dropped a bomb, something no one else knew was out there, now they couldn't float me or kill me, they couldn't keep my mouth shut anymore, what I didn't expect was to see Octavia run towards a rock and start stripping as soon as we saw a stream, this is wrong, there shouldn't be anything here, it should be land.

"Octavia, what are you doing?" I said looking at the girl with fear that something would happen to her, out of nowhere she jumped into the water and without being able to avoid it I started to smile when I saw her.

"Octavia, we can't swim" said Monty in alarm.

"But we can stand" she said, standing up with a huge, dazzling smile.

"Octavia, come out of the water" said Jasper with terror in his voice.

My gaze went to the bottom, there was something moving, very dark and big, but before we could do anything I caught Octavia by the leg, soon the show started, everyone shouting around me, come on Clarke, think, think, I started to look and look for a way to catch the bug's attention, and there in front of me I saw the perfect solution, a rock, if we threw it in the water, the creature would be distracted enough to get Octavia out of the river.

"Guys, drop the rock, I'm gonna get it out of there, distract that bug as best you can" I yelled looking at everyone. 

As soon as they did what I asked them to do I jumped into the water fully dressed, shit I had to get to her, run Clarke, run, it's so close, as soon as I reach Octavia's agitated body, everyone on the shore started screaming for us to run there, cowards, they could make more noise by jumping up and down, something, but they didn't just scream from the shore, with speed I climbed Octavia's body as soon as we reached the rocks, before I climbed mine behind her.

Running I observed her leg for poison, rash, uncontrollable bleeding, some cracked artery or any sign that could be dangerous and cause his death, seeing that it was a bite and not very deep breathing, at least that's what we had for the moment, I had to watch it did not have a slowed down poison. I grabbed Jasper's shirt slicing a part to make a tourniquet with in Octavia's leg to stop the bleeding, she started to hug me strongly once I finished checking her, this girl was going to be a problem.

Soon it was dark and the whole forest began to shine, I walked among all the trees without taking my eyes off was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, all the others were asleep behind me, did not know what they were missing but I did not expect to wake them, I did not want to waste this moment alone, I felt completely alive, I wish you could see this dad, is better than we imagined.

As soon as the sun came up, we invented a kind of vine to cross the river without touching it, they began to fight among themselves to see who could cross, Octavia and I looked at each other knowing only by the look that they were all completely idiots, did it take them so long to decide? Before we could go further to be one of us who would cross, Jasper was already jumping screaming at the top of his lungs, no doubt he felt like doing it, it wasn't until he was on the other side screaming with his arms in the air that we saw that he took something from the ground, the plate with the name of our destination, we had made it. Octavia and I started to hug each other tightly, noticing how over our heads something flew and suddenly it was in Jasper's chest, Octavia and I started to run towards the forest as fast as her leg would allow us, shit, shit, shit, that was a human weapon, a spear.

"We are not alone" I said quietly to Octavia who looked at me with fear.


	2. Progress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like everything I write, I remember as always that English is not my mother tongue, but I am always willing to improve it and do my best, your comments are more than welcome, enjoy!

#  THE 100 

###  Progress 

######  POV Bellamy Blake 

I never thought it possible that I could see Octavia as happy as she is right now in front of me, surrounded by children her age, screaming and jumping, neither did I think it possible that she could be surrounded by so much beauty, I always believed that my life would end in that metal can called the Ark, I honestly never expected to step on the Earth, I never thought I could live without having to hide my sister under the floor, not having to hand out rations and being able to make my own decisions, in a way going down to earth doing what I did, was the best decision I ever made, I should tell my life, maybe you know my name, but not my story. My name is Bellamy Blake and that's how I got to the ground. 

I was born on the Ark 23 years ago, my childhood was not so bad, we had no money, we were not privileged people either, but we had enough to live on and keep going, everything changed when my mother became pregnant, my mother Aurora Blake, a woman very similar physically to Octavia, very beautiful with a strong character, she had to be if she wanted to keep us alive, I was only 6 years old when my sister was born, I was the person who named her, also the one who took care of her, "my sister, my responsibility", at that time I didn't know what it meant to have to hide a baby or why we did it, now I understand. In the Ark, second children are forbidden, if they are hidden the parents and people involved are sentenced to death, and the child being a minor is locked up in the Skybox until they consult their case.

It wasn't until I was old enough that I understood the real responsibility of the secret, they could float me if they ever found out, they would float my mother and lock up O, we were a family, but she was never happy, she was always locked up, hidden under the floor between metal plates, even when she was old enough not to go in there, we managed to get her inside, she suffered so much, and I as an older brother could not see her like that, I tried to make her happy by reading books to her, telling her stories about Romans, stories from Greek mythology, stories from Earth, but she could never leave our room.

When I was old enough to work, my mother made certain deals so that I could be a guard, if I was a guard we would have a better life, more rations, I would be warned in advance in the surprise inspections, or I wouldn't have to hide forever, that wasn't the job I wanted, but it was the one that worked best to protect her, so I did it, I started as a cadet, and I did very well, I was the best in my class, always the first in the list, but I was confident.

One day the Ark created a masked ball for the younger people, in which I would be one of the guards present, so I saw the opportunity to take O out of the room without drawing attention to himself, who would discover her if they were all wearing masks? So I did it, I took her out of the room with a mask that I created between my guard breaks, it wasn't until we got to the room where the dance was to be held and I saw her dancing happily among the people her age who let their guard down, I hadn't heard the sunshine alarm, I hadn't been able to get to her fast enough, I tried very hard, but she was already on another guard trying to show her identification, at that moment I knew that my life was over, we had been discovered, and so it was.

As soon as they caught O, they took my weapons, they arrested me and went to look for my mother, I just wanted to take my little sister to a party, I just wanted her to be happy for once in her life, but I screwed up, and they could have killed my whole family, they took the Blake case to the Chancellor, it was very controversial, considering that we had hidden Octavia for 14 years, at that time I was 20 years old, I was going to lose my mother, my sister and I was going to die, but it didn't happen, I was lucky, according to many people, It was thanks to an engineer from the council that many changed their minds, I never knew who it was, but if it wasn't for him or now I would be completely alone, at that time, I didn't see him, I was alone, I lost my job and was denigrated as a janitor, I spent three years of my life being a walking corpse, I was coming home and it was like living among ghosts, they were the worst years of my life, and it all started with seeing my mother floating, seeing O locked up without visiting rights, and being completely isolated from people, who would join the janitor with a sister? No one.

It wasn't until a few days ago that a Commander named Shumway appeared in front of me, to look up for any sign of fight or trouble, what I never expected, was for him to tell me that my sister was going to Earth and he had a way to get me on that ship, I just had to do him a little favor, "my sister, my responsibility" I said to myself at that time, and I would always do anything with her, so I listened to him, I just had to kill Jaha, I just had to put a bullet in the Chancellor's body, he would give me the guard's uniform needed to sneak among the people and get into the ship, he would give me all the information about my sister and I only had to kill one person, a person who was not innocent, so I would do it, the Commander gave me a gun and gave me all the information I needed about that day, I was nervous for days, but when the day came, I did it, I shot the Chancellor, I killed him so I could leave and protect my sister, I may be a murderer, but for her I would do it again.

So here I am, on the floor next to my sister, with a burst of happiness on her face, I wish I could see her this happy until the last day of her life, no doubt what I didn't expect was all that came from being the oldest of all, in a way everyone looked to me for guidance, but there was something about that blonde princess who looked at me as if she knew all my deepest secrets that disturbed me, she was intelligent, I could see it when she confronted me claiming that we didn't know how to do anything, and she was right most of the time it was children not older than 12 years old, and as far as I could see she knew how to handle a map, read it and guide herself, she also knew about medicine, I noticed it the moment I observed Jaha's damaged leg, but above all she had an indomitable character, a force of nature that confronted Murphy, Spacewalker and even me without being afraid. But deep down, what scares me the most, is that all this is coupled with a very attractive body, she is short, but has a heart attack legs ending in a nice marked ass, I could tell that she had curves just by looking at her in the ship just shouting at me, but I did not expect her chest to be so striking and perfect, although what called me most was her face, framed by a big blonde hair, her big blue eyes that could compete with the sky, her soft and fleshy lips with that mark of beauty on them, in a moment while she was screaming at me I couldn't help thinking how it would feel to bite her lip and make her moan.

It wasn't until she said something about how Spacewalker tried to take off the bracelet that my attention came back to reality and off her lips, so the bracelets warned the Ark what was going on down here with the bodies of these children, if the Ark thought they were dying, they would stay up there and she wouldn't have to go away with my sister as soon as they came down here, that would be the perfect plan I had to find a way to get everyone to take them off, the weird thing was having Clarke's calculating look at me a few seconds before he left with my sister, Spacewalker, Jasper and Monty that I started with my moves to get the Ark off the ground. Murphy would be the one for this, easy to bend, too cocky not to obey and have to take someone like me to a fight.

"MURPHY!" I shouted walking fast to him.

"If you've come to tell me something for the little prince, keep it to yourself." 

"No, I came to propose something" I said, smiling sideways at the young boy.

"I'm listening" 

"What if we could make the Ark not go down with a single movement?" I commented looking around.

"Let's do it" said Murphy with a big smile.

Soon I faced all the children who were there, no doubt I could handle them easily, young children locked up for most of their lives, inexperienced, quite wearable, many of the girls smiled at me as I passed by, so I was no longer invisible, not here, and this was not going to be the end, it had only just begun.

"The Ark has been fucking with working people since birth, it has unfair rules for people who don't deserve it, rules that hurt families with less money, but not their privileged ones, they sent us here because we are disposable, we are their experiments, I don't know about you but I am tired of all the shit up there, down here we are in charge, down here we decide, down here we are FREE, what if there was a way not to fall under the Ark's hands again?"I said listening to everyone shouting in affirmation for me to continue with my speech. "I recently learned that these bracelets that you are wearing transmit your vital signs, so they can know what is happening to you, if you take them off, they will think you have died and will not come down, who is with me" I shouted over them as they encouraged me and started to line up in front of a makeshift fire, to start taking them off.

I honestly did not expect the Prince of the Ark to come and start shouting that what they were doing was wrong, that they should not take off those bracelets, not that I paid much attention to him, I did not want to listen to the talk of a person who had been brought up by the man who had killed his mother and had condemned his sister to be born, the son of a man he had killed.

"No one listens to you, you idiot, we can protect ourselves, we can?" I shout with a smile as I listen to the affirmation of the people around us.

"That's not the point, up there are our families, friends, we have doctors, farmers, engineers, we need them" Jaha said looking around.

"Your people, I kill my mother for having my sister, your people killed many important people for us, your father decided that, but I won't do it anymore, not here, not on Earth, because here we can do whatever the hell we want, if you don't want this, try to come here and kill me, but you can't, you can never win me, you know why?" he said with some restrained anger. "WHATEVER THE HELL WE WANT" I shouted making everyone around me repeat it with arms in the air before it started to rain heavily, I approached Jaha smiling before whispering to her. "Whatever the hell we want"

It's the next morning when I realized that my sister hasn't come back yet that I'm starting to worry, what's taking so long? It was supposed to be a round trip in the same day, how could I not have noticed that my sister was missing? No doubt I had lost track of time after what happened last night with the bracelets and being able to fool around with some girls, I would go to hell for it, but now I could only think of going out in search of my sister in a forest that I didn't know, without a map and without knowing in which direction they went, I was without a doubt the worst brother in the world, we hadn't been on Earth for 48 hours yet and I had already lost my sister for the planet.

It was while I was losing my head and walking on myself in circles not knowing what to do that I saw them, a blond glint between the trees caught my attention so I looked more closely, and there was the princess with my sister's arm on her shoulders helping her to walk, O could not support her left leg, as soon as I saw this I ran towards her taking her out of the princess' arms, how had I trusted her to go with her sister? Now I was bringing her back wounded and terrified by what I could see in her lost look at Clarke, the blonde walking beside me to the nearest rock where I supported my sister's body and starting to check for any injuries. It wasn't until the princess stepped forward and grabbed my sister's face in her tiny hands that I lost my nerve attacking her.

"What the hell happened, princess? I leave my sister with you for a few hours and you bring her back hurt, I knew you only cared about yourself but this is another level" I said with hate in my voice, but more towards myself than the girl in front of me.

"Bell..." started O before I looked at her so that her shut her mouth the second

"Will you shut your mouth and listen to the facts before you accuse, asshole?" said the blonde standing in front of me with an eyebrow raised.

"I'm listening, Princess" I whispers lowering my face a little in front of hers, being at her level I couldn't help but turn my gaze to her lips, for a second, before I stood over her again with my arms crossed trying to mark my muscles to scare her even a little, no doubt she was sexy when she was angry, she had a strong character but seemed sensible and that's what bothered me the most, why was I even looking at her?

######  POV Clarke Griffin 

I stared into Octavia's green eyes in total terror, though judging by her gaze she had the same terror inside her bones, what if we were next? It wasn't long before we heard Jasper's cries from across the river, I wish I could cross to help him, but I couldn't risk it without any protection, and I certainly wasn't going to leave Octavia alone in a search with people who apparently throw spears and pierce breasts, let alone leave her with a wounded leg, I looked around and there was no sign of Finn or Monty, no doubt they had fled like us as soon as the horrible moment with Jasper had passed, my gaze moved among the trees looking for any sign of movement, but I couldn't see anything, my gaze fell again on Octavia who was holding my jacket as if her life depended on it, with a smile that she hoped would be reassuring, caressing her face as a friend would do by removing her black locks. 

"We must move to the camp, to Bellamy, he's a guard, right?" he whispers to the girl still in shock.

"He was, when I was arrested he was demoted to janitor, but he'll know how to handle all this, he was the best in his class" whispered Octavia to me.

"Well, we must go to them, warn everyone, do not move the camp, protect ourselves there they are surely watching us and want to attack us, which is logical considering that we fell from the sky in an unknown territory, I will help you move, your leg will hurt, but we must go as fast as possible, When we get to the camp I'll get that leg fixed up properly, then I'll come back and see if I can help Jasper" she whispers, putting a lock of hair behind her ear, she couldn't have been much smaller than me, but at this point she seemed like a scared little girl, surprising considering the strength of her character.

"It's okay, Monty and Finn ran like cowards, we should get there, we'll be quick" she whispers to herself with conviction.

"We will, we are strong Octavia" I said, smiling mischievously at her, making the girl laugh a little.

"Oh fuck we are, we survived an attack by a radioactive sea creature, we are the dick" she said standing up at the same time as me.

Once we were both on our feet, I observed with insight around us through the treetops and around us, I grabbed Octavia's arm and passed it around my neck starting to walk by her quickly, methodically, trying to make as little noise as possible, dodging twigs that might break, listening carefully to any movement around us, everything was green and beautiful, but also deadly at any second, Octavia seemed to suffer as our walk got worse so I had to find a way to distract her without letting down my guard.

"Tell me something about yourself, Octavia" I said, still looking behind her or in front of us.

"I am a girl who survived under the ground practically all her life, my brother is overprotective having reason to be, my mother was floated and I was condemned for being born, I never had any friends, I never knew anyone until now" said the girl looking at me with a certain nervousness.

"I never had any friends, taking Wells away, and he was the closest thing I had to a brother I've ever floated to my father, my mother voted that my father was guilty, I was locked up for a year in solitary confinement and now we're thrown to the ground because we're expendable, so... What a load of crap" I said looking at Octavia's green eyes making her laugh.

We both kept talking as we advanced towards the camp where everyone was, it was early in the morning that I could tell, but nothing could be heard yet, we didn't have to be far away, Octavia was having more and more trouble supporting her leg, so I supported a little more of her weight as our walking time got longer, I soon saw the ship in the distance and we both let out a sigh of relief, we started walking faster, I was practically carrying Octavia's weight completely at this time but I didn't care, she is hurt, when we were close enough, Bellamy must have seen us because she took Octavia out of my arms walking with her to the nearest rock looking for any wound, when she moved away I couldn't help walking towards her holding her face as I had done before to tell her that we had made it, what I didn't expect was that Bellamy would yell at me because her sister was hurt, she tried to stop her brother's yelling at me but failed in her attempt so I didn't stop my character by attacking him either.

" Will you shut your mouth and listen to the facts before you accuse, asshole?" I said walking towards him looking at his strong body without being able to avoid getting angry.

"I'm listening, Princess" he said as he lowered his face to mine, swallowing slightly I couldn't help but think that he was too attractive for his own good, his jaw and cheekbones were too beautiful on his face, his eyes were brown with amber specks inside, but the most surprising thing was that when he looked down at my lips I did the same with mine to his, and there I found fleshy lips with a small scar that shouldn't have been pretty, but it looked good on him, coming out of my daze when he, separated our bodies by crossing his arms in front of him showing his muscles trying to scare me.

"Well, as I was going to tell you a few seconds ago, at the beginning everything was going completely well, by the way we found a deer, it had two faces, but at least we know that there is animal life... Anyway, we got to a river and Octavia had the idea of putting us in the water, so before we could stop her she jumped straight in, we were all about to go in when Jasper saw some kind of huge sea animal, we tried to get Octavia out in time, but out of nowhere she was no longer in front of us and..." I started to tell Bellamy recalling everything that happened over the hours yesterday, before being interrupted by him again.

"So you let Octavia come out of the fucking water alone after being attacked, you and those kids, who by the way, where are they?" he said angrily, looking around.

"Will you shut up, Bell? Clarke saved my life yesterday, while all the boys were screaming from the shore she created a plan to distract the creature and then jumped directly into the water to get to me, I got out of there alive thanks to her, only because of her, when she managed to get me out of the water the first thing she did was to check me and heal me, I don't even look if she had any wounds, so shut up and listen big brother, she is my friend" said Octavia looking at her brother in a hard way.

"As I was telling you before you so rudely interrupted me... I pulled Octavia out of the water, she has a bite on her thigh, I must look at it and heal it, but that is not the most important thing, something attacked us out there, we reached our destination, but when Jasper crossed to the other side of the river and we were celebrating a spear came out above our heads and went straight into his chest, the boys just ran away and left Octavia and me there, so we hid, waiting for any sign of attack. When we left, Jasper was still alive, but Bellamy, who attacked us, was human, just knows how to build and throw those kinds of weapons" she whispers, looking around in fear, noticing how many children were missing bracelets. "Where the hell are your bracelets?" I shouted to the crowd, causing them to suddenly shut up.

"Ask our dear Bellamy here" Wells said from the ship's ramp.

"What have you done?" I said looking at him in horror as his sister looked at him in surprise.

"The Ark will not command down here, Princess, you have no voice here" he said as he walked towards me again, encouraging the people.

"You're idiots, you're all a bunch of idiots, following a man who obviously has no idea what to do to save his own ass, if you take off those bracelets the Ark won't come down, and if it doesn't come down all the people you know will die, that's why they locked me up and floated my father, the Ark is dying, they don't have enough oxygen, my father found out what was wrong, he and I wanted to tell people, the council didn't think so, we were going to make it public when they floated it and I was locked up, we thought that if there were more brains involved we could find a solution, the council thought that there would be panic, if you take off those bracelets they will believe that they cannot live here, people will die, they will all die and we need things from them" I shouted above all the voices noticing how everyone started to shut up and look around in horror.

"Don't listen to her, she's one of them, a privileged one, why should we believe anything she says? She is their pretty little princess, if they lowered the forgiveness they would only be for her and Jaha, not for the others, that is why we must take them away, we must face them, let the Ark worry about itself, they threw us away, we did not serve them" shouted Bellamy making people roar again with her words, no doubt she had a gift with words, but nothing was harder than reality.

"If you make them think you're dead, who do you think will be the first to float? Of course they would not be the ones you call privileged, they would be the workers, the people of your stations, we need them, we need their technology and their weapons, we are not alone, yesterday Octavia and I went together with Finn, Jasper and Monty to get food, at the end of the road someone attacked us, a human pierced Jasper with a spear in his chest, we are not alone here, there are still people on the ground and they are dangerous, how are we going to protect ourselves without weapons? how are we going to protect ourselves without them? We must be intelligent, not do what we want, that will only lead us to death, but that falls on the conscience of any of you" I said looking disgustedly at the people present who now looked at me with fear, my gaze fell on Bellamy, there was something similar to respect in his eyes but it quickly changed when he smiled raising the corner of his mouth with arrogance knowing that many of them would continue to do what he said, what he didn't know or didn't take into account is that they would also listen to me, it was already showing when many people started to approach me asking about some wounds.

I was already tired of the staring competition with Bellamy so my concentration turned to the people who were coming to me, many of them small children who had fallen and scraped their knees, my mind began to think where I could set up a medical tent, it should be big and have light at all times, so my gaze fell directly on the disused ship, nobody wanted to be in there, too much time in the Ark and above all too much time locked up in the Skybox. I looked around at the deployment of children running through the trees, this was not right, they were all in sight and at the height of any attack, I also had to find out what each person present could do to help and organize everything so that it was not an uncontrolled chaos, which would lead us all to more injuries, more accidents and even deaths, we had to look for supplies elsewhere, there was much to do and no one would step forward to take charge, Bellamy just wanted to prevent the Ark from coming down here, so I had to find out why and quickly.

"Octavia, can you help me?" I asked, walking towards the girl with a smile.

"Yeah, sure, tell me" she said with a big, sweet smile.

"I have to look at your leg, and heal many more children, you can empty the ship of people and communicate that from now on it will be the medical tent, also that the injured people will line up and I will look at them in a second, you will be the first one, to help you place any medical supplies within my reach quickly" I said looking around to get someone who could help me in the next movements.

"Yes, I'll do it right now, good way to block my brother, I already adore you" she said before walking with difficulty to the ship.

I looked towards a group of people who were in a circle talking quietly, among them there was a girl of about 15 years old with red hair sitting next to a brunette with a sweet face, in front of them there was a Brown old guy with a hat and a serious face, I sat next to them and smiled when I saw that they were bowing their heads a little bit with some respect, well, that's good.

"I need your help, I think everyone does, but first I'd like to know your names" I said, smiling at them.

"I'm Nathan Miller, although everyone calls me Miller, this is Fox and Monroe, what do you need us for?" said the boy with a little smile.

"I need you to coordinate a large perimeter around us and start building a wall to keep the attacks out, the sooner we do that, the sooner we'll feel more protected" I said looking among them.

"I'll take a few boys to start removing trees and make room, we'll use them to build, do we need anything else?" he said looking at the boys in the background looking for something.

"Yeah, Fox and Monroe, can you make a list of all the people's specialties and we could use it on the floor?" I said looking at the two silent girls.

"Yes, Clarke, right now, what are you going to do?" ask me a curious Monroe

"I'm going to heal all the wounds in the medical center, starting with Octavia" I said with a sweet smile to them. "Thank you very much for everything, start as soon as possible."

After solving several of the camp's problems with people who seemed to be far from Bellamy's circle, I stood up and started walking to what I had established as a medical center, how was I going to do all this? I was just taking care of a bunch of kids not much younger than me, but until now they had shown no sign of caring about their own lives or the lives of others, all this lack of empathy was starting to overwhelm me, and the biggest problem of all had names, Bellamy Blake, that man seemed to have a great intelligence and instead of using it, it only makes me think that he acts like an immature child, he only wants to argue, to command and to do senseless things, the worst thing of all is that with his stupid decisions, he can lead to the death of many innocent people.

So there he was, while I was organizing the whole camp, building a wall, taking care of his sister and healing a lot of children, he was walking to his tent with two girls under his arms, two girls smaller than Octavia, two girls who surely hadn't had a sex education class, like most of them here, no doubt all the attraction I had a few hours ago when I was facing him disappeared for a while, especially when I saw the proud smile on his face, as if I had won a big prize, congratulations, you're going to have a threesome with people without sex education, much smaller than you in the middle of a real crisis, a crisis that could end with all of us, I did not understand the reason for my stomach falling in front of the image, but I could not help feeling some contempt for him, Bellamy left much to be desired, he could be attractive, but so far he had only proved that is all he was, attractive.

Taking a long breath, I entered the ship with strong and accelerated steps waiting for the image of Bellamy to be erased from my mind for moments, with a big smile I walked towards Octavia where I had already placed everything on small improvised tables and there was a long line of people waiting to be served, but she was sitting at the beginning of the line surrounded by Finn, Monty and Wells. 

"Hey, sorry to keep you waiting, let's look at your leg" I said with a sweet smile to her.

"Princess, aren't you going to ask where we were?" said Finn arrogantly.

"No, I only know that you ran away like cowards leaving me and Octavia behind, having said that I have to take care of her, Monty, I need those relaxing plants that we saw on the way, go get them and any plant that I can use as a medical supply, thank you very much" I said with a flat voice helping Octavia to get up from the cold metal.

"That's bad for a guy" she said, laughing out loud.

"Let's see that leg" I commented as she took off her pants exposing the bite of the rare creature.

It was definitely healing well, there were no signs of infection, poison or muscle tearing, so it was great news, I just had to keep the leg resting and some painkillers for a few days.

"You are perfect, you just have to rest your leg, the less you move the better, when Monty comes with the supplies he will give you the necessary plants for the pain, take that for a few days, and you would be done, you will probably have a scar, but you never know" I said laughing softly.

"Can I stay and learn with you?" she said shyly.

"You shouldn't even ask, of course" I said smiling as I started to attend to the other children in the line, there were too many, I hadn't thought about this until we attended to the last one and it was completely dark outside. That's when Wells appeared, staring at me.

"Can we talk?" he said, looking at me urgently.

"All right, what do you want, Wells?"

"I want you to know that I would never betray you, Clarke, you're my best friend, my sister, I could never do anything to hurt you.”

"Then why did you rat me out? Why did you rat out my father?" I shouted half-cried.

"I didn't do it, Clarke" I whispered, looking the other way.

"Who else could it be, Wells? Only you and me knew..." I said, keeping quiet when I realized everything, only four people knew, my mother, my father, Wells and me, it couldn't be, my mother would never give my father away, she would have killed him, me too, when she made that decision. "Tell me it's not true Wells, tell me it wasn't her" I whispers and starts to cry.

"I... I'm sorry, I didn't want you to lose both your parents, you're my best friend, if you had to hate me for it, I'd put up with it" he said before I threw myself into his arms and began to cry freely.

"I'm so sorry, I'm sorry, I should have trusted you, I'm sorry Wells, it was horrible with you, you should hate me" I said between heavy breaths.

"I could never hate you, Clarke, never, you must not apologize for something that is already forgiven" he said, holding me until I fell asleep in tears.

It wasn't until the next morning that he woke up with the angry footsteps of someone, a voice of a man who kept shouting that it was all this and that it was happening, when I opened my eyes I found the look of a very angry Bellamy Blake, I stood up with speed pushing him from his chest outside the ship so that he wouldn't disturb any of the sleeping children.

"What the hell are you doing?" I said angrily looking at her eyes.

"Who do you think you are, organizing all this shit around us? You don't understand, princess, you're not in charge, I'm in charge here" he said, coming face to face with me, half yelling at me.

"No, the one who doesn't understand it, it's YOU, you yell at me for tidying up, you yell at me for fixing up a messy camp full of lost and frightened children, injured children, including your sister Octavia, while you, you get into bed with two girls smaller than her, without any kind of sex education, which could have unequalled consequences, while you were behaving like a complete idiot, I took care of everything, and taught your sister medicine, you haven't even asked about her, you don't know anything about her leg, you know? You only care about yourself, you just proved that, you're not much better than the Chancellor or the council" I said, shouting straight into his face and sticking a finger on his chest.

"What do you know about people's sex education, princess, you're not in charge, don't compare me to those cold-blooded killers, let alone tell me I don't care about my sister" he shouted back.

"All right, you two, how old are you because you were locked up and how old were you locked up in the Skybox" I said looking at the brunette and the blonde who were getting red at times.

"We... Um... We're just 16 years old, we got locked up for stealing medication to sell, and we got locked up when we were 13" whispered one of the girls looking among us.

"At thirteen, arrested for stealing medication, they would be floated directly to the 18, the medication is scarce, which leads to it being valuable, so when they leave the Skybox they could do it again, the council would not take that risk, that is to say, that even if at 13 they already have their period, in the Ark until 15 they do not get the implants for population control, so they do not have them, they would not spend functional implants on two people who would not survive above 18, that is, even if they had it, the implants last about three years being fully functional at 100%, taking into account that you have an illegal sister, you would know that the older implants fail more, there are unwanted pregnancies, which leads me to say that they are not sexually educated, probably do not even take control of their menstruation, like most girls here, congratulations Bellamy, for being a complete idiot could be a father in a few months, what worries me is that you didn't think about the complications for the girls, because at this age it can lead to ectopic pregnancies, the fetus grows in the wrong place, that is to say lodged in the fallopian tube, when the fetus grows in the tube, the time comes when it is so big that it breaks the fallopian tube itself, thus creating serious internal bleeding impossible to stop without a very delicate intervention, that woman could be bleeding to death in minutes, It also leads to a greater difficulty in carrying a pregnancy to term, and since women are young, they are not yet fully developed, and with our little technology few of those women could give birth without dying in the attempt, she or he would die unable to do anything, anything for basic sex education class" I said screaming directly at him, smiling in his face completely scared, no doubt he had not thought of any of this. "By the way, it's no use running out of the vagina, the pre-seminal fluid contains sperm too" 

I watched with happiness as the whole camp had fallen silent in fright as they watched each other, but the quietest of all was Bellamy, she seemed to be in a state of shock, her skin usually shining and golden, was white, and her gaze was unfocused, greeting all who looked between us as I turned my body to enter the ship before a hand grabbed my arm and stopped my escape.

"Is all this true?" whispered Bellamy looking at me with frightened eyes.

"Yeah, you should think about where you stick your dick before you do it, sometimes a hand job is more effective" I said, tapping Bellamy's muscular arm.

"Clarke, I..." he started saying almost embarrassingly

"I don't care" I said raising both eyebrows as I took my arm out of his hands, no doubt I was still angry with him, and not for having entered the ship yelling at anyone, I didn't understand why either, but it bothered me to see Bellamy surrounded by two girls without two fingers in front, although thinking about it, he didn't have them either.

"Did I already say I loved you? I love the way you kick my brother's ass without a problem, nobody was ever smarter than he was" Octavia said, surprising me.

"No, you haven't said it yet, I love doing it, I need you to stay in charge of everything, I have to go look for Jasper, he was still alive when we left" I said looking at her.

"Yes, I will, take Bellamy, he has a gun, I saw that yesterday when I was yelling at him for being overprotective" Octavia said looking at me with concern.

"I'll get Jasper back, and your brother, as much as it bothers me" he whispers to her.

"Be careful, okay?" Octavia said with some affection before she hugged me.

"I will, don't worry, be careful with your leg and take what I told you yesterday" I whispers smiling towards her noting how she was looking at my back with discomfort, by inertia my body turned to see who was interrupting our conversation, finding me with Bellamy's disoriented look. "You're coming with me to find Jasper, bring your gun."

"Who says I'm going with you?" he said with an eyebrow raised.

"Because right now out there they think that only you are afraid of the two of us, and you want them to follow you so... I'll meet you in 10 minutes to get Jasper, get what you need" I said as I started to walk out of the ship.

"Wait, I'm coming with you" said Wells' voice from the other side of the ship.

"I'll wait for you outside" I said, wanting to get as far away from Bellamy as possible. The image of Bellamy with those two girls made me uncomfortable and made my chest hurt, so I needed to get some fresh air before spending a whole day walking with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS: I am not a doctor, everything I write may not be exact, everything is searched on the internet and adjusted to the story!


	3. The Search

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like everything I write, I remember as always that English is not my mother tongue, but I am always willing to improve it and do my best, your comments are more than welcome, enjoy!

#  THE 100 

### The Search

######  POV Bellamy Blake 

I didn't know how to deal with all the information Clarke had thrown at me, how was I going to deal with all that? It's true that I hadn't thought about the well-being of those girls even knowing some of the risks of getting pregnant, shit, shit, shit, I hadn't just screwed up by being unconscious and trying to prove to myself that I could sleep with any woman without thinking about the blonde princess, I had failed at that, too. As much as Bree's blonde hair was darker, my mind kept traveling to the princess' eyes, I kept thinking about what it would be like to twist her perfect body of pleasure under my hands, what it would be like to see her fall apart and really smile at me. 

My gaze fell on the canvas now hanging on the door of the Medical Center that Clarke had established on her own, she was right about everything and had even formed groups to build a wall while I did nothing, she might be a privileged one but she was intelligent and methodical. My body advanced, without thinking much into the old ship interrupting completely the image of my sister embracing Clarke, they had become attached and I could certainly say that the princess cared for Octavia from the heart, both had become very close, It was not surprising considering that they both have a very strong character, they also know how to get me out of my head, but the only woman or person who has been able to unsettle me and beat me in a fight, until now, was only Clarke, surprising and disconcerting in many ways.

I watched as both women said goodbye in complete silence, my gaze passed from my sister to the blonde woman in front of her, Clarke was telling her how to proceed with her wound and what to do, besides leaving her in charge of the whole camp, what right did she have, but before I could intervene and start a fight the blonde woman turned to my body.

"You're coming with me to find Jasper, bring your gun."

"Who says I'm going with you?" I said, raising an eyebrow at her comments.

"Because right now out there they think that only you are afraid of the two of us, and you want them to follow you so... I'll meet you in 10 minutes to get Jasper, get what you need" she told me as she started to walk off the ship without looking at me for a long time, what did I do now?

"Wait, I'm coming with you" said Jaha's voice somewhere on the ship.

"I'll wait for you outside" said Clarke's voice seriously, as I watched her withdraw completely as far as possible from my body.

"You fucked up, big brother, I see the way you look at Clarke, you shouldn't try to be a shitty man if you want a woman like her, she's good, Bell, but not dumb" Octavia told me with a little smile.

"Hurt Clarke and it will be the last thing you do, Blake, I may not be her blood brother, but I will not hesitate to break your legs" Jaha told me as he moved towards my body quickly, before deflecting his trajectory and hitting my shoulder with his abruptly as he went after Clarke.

I didn't understand anything that was going on around me, everyone was angry with me, but why exactly? I had only fucked some girls, some girls younger than my sister, I understood that, I hadn't thought about them, I understood that too, but I didn't understand why my sister and Jaha looked like they were going to kill me in my sleep, let alone understand Clarke's anger and her inability to look at me. Without thinking much more about it, I walked behind the two privileged people holding Murphy by the arm and making him follow me without saying a word.

My gaze kept falling on Clarke's body as she walked away at times with Jaha by her side, they were both talking happily and Clarke had a sweet smile dedicated to another man, what I would give for her to smile at me like that even if it was just once, my eyes followed the curves in her figure and the truth is that she was very well proportioned, not to say that she had the best body I had ever seen, from time to time she would turn her body to check if Murphy and I were following her closely, but she still didn't look directly at me.

"We should take that bracelet off the two privileged ones" the sullen man whispered to me.

"I'll do it even if I have to cut off her hand to get it" I said, looking directly at the head of the princess who had put on the brakes, she turned and walked with great strides towards my body.

"Try to touch me and I don't care whose brother you are, I'll kill you before you blink" she whispered to me with a whole new hatred in her way of talking to me.

"You've got a lot of nerve saying that, when you can't look at my face, what's wrong, princess?" I said, lowering my face to hers, feeling her breath on my lips.

"I can't look at you because right now, I feel disgust, you should be a little more ashamed instead of being so stupid, and understand one thing Bellamy, the only way the Ark will think I'm dead, is if I'm dead, got it?" she whispered to me coming a little closer denying a little with her head, I couldn't help but grab her wrist and caress the inside with my thumb gently.

"Brave Princess" whispers half laughing arrogantly at her shudder.

"Look for your own nickname" said Finn's voice above our heads, trying to grab Clarke's arm. My disgusted look was at the boy standing beside us, and before I got in the way she pulled his arm out of Spacewalker's reach, wiping her hand against her jacket.

"It's not your nickname Finn, it's more hate when you say it, I gag, I'm uncomfortable, get away from me, leave me alone" shouted Clarke placing himself unconsciously a little behind my body.

"Come on, princess, are you mad?" trying to say the kid in a cute way.

"Don't call me that, asshole, leave me alone, anyway. What the hell are you doing here? You were a fucking coward to leave Octavia and me, so now you pretend to be a great man trying to look better than Bellamy, or trying to prove that you could win in a fight, let me doubt it" she said again, practically spitting out the words.

"I could perfectly well, I was nothing but a shitty janitor, do you feel safer with that one than with me?" whispered Finn looking at Clarke in a cold way but trying to look sweet, my instincts told me to attack, but a little hand touched my back just under my jacket and ironically I calmed down a bit.

"Bellamy was a guard, they made him a janitor after they floated his mother and found Octavia, he was first in his class, in shooting, hand-to-hand fighting, disarming people and a huge list of accomplishments, so yes, he can be a complete asshole, but I would feel a hundred times safer with him completely unarmed in the middle of a battle, that with you in an empty forest, you will again denigrate anyone for their work or knowledge and that will be the last time you speak in front of me" said Clarke as he moved towards the boy giving a little push on his chest causing him to stagger back a little. "Pathetic" she whispered before walking again with great strides in front of us all.

"She's got character" whispered Murphy, looking at her with some approval of his features.

"You have no idea" Jaha told us before we ran after her.

"Go back to camp, Spacewalker we don't need you" I shouted over my shoulder before following the path Clarke had taken by following some kind of completely concentrated trail.

How did she know all that about my life? Octavia, that was the most logical answer, but it still didn't add up that she trusted me but couldn't look at me, I noticed how that asshole Spacewalker disobeyed my wishes and those of Clarke by walking up to where she was, no doubt trying to flirt with her, there was something in the background that I didn't like about him, the cold shape of his eyes covered with the facade of a good boy, the fact that he was trying to pick up two girls who were practically friends, my sister who wouldn't swallow any asshole and seemed to be unable to stand the boyband, but still he kept insisting on both, I would have to keep this asshole under my radar, I certainly won't let him make a pass at any girl and what he was doing with Clarke right now could be called harassment, since she wanted him away, but he kept insisting and putting his hands on her without her permission, tiredly advancing quickly holding Clarke's hand carrying her little body away from Spacewalker and a few steps ahead of the rest.

"Thank you, I was just about to punch him" she whispered to me, letting go of my hand quickly.

"You don't have to give them, I don't like that the kids don't understand that it's NO, I would like that they save my sister too if she goes through something like this" I whispers to her without thinking much, I noticed how her look fell on my face with a little smile on the corner of her lips. "Why do I disgust you?" 

"You don't disgust me, Bellamy, it's your actions, you did it with those girls and you didn't think about the consequences, you preferred to have a good time, than help in what's really important, you're the adult, you've raised a woman and you behave like a child, fuck, I really thought there was something different about you than what you showed, but you're just like the rest" she told me with a look in her eyes that I didn't know how to decipher.

"I'm not, I needed to prove a point and I didn't succeed, I fucked up like I always do, sometimes I get carried away and do horrible things, but I'm not just what I let you see, princess, there's much more" I told her with a certain affection, noticing how she bit her lip, I couldn't help but look at her lips for a slight second, my tongue came out to wet my lips and her gaze fell on them.

My brown eyes looked again at her blue eyes, her eyes had a dilated pupil and they looked at me differently from the previous ones, really there was no hate or disgust there, the problem was that before I could solve the look Clarke's body disappeared from my sight, my body by inertia grabbed her arm holding all the weight of Clarke's body at once, my gaze fell down noticing that under her feet there was a big spike trap from which I had saved her, her eyes were looking at me frantically and in fear, I myself didn't know if it was because of the spikes or because she thought I would drop her, I couldn't do it, I'd hurt myself, I grabbed her arm with my other hand and started to pull her body up to dead weight with all the strength I could do without help, where the hell were the others? I don't know how, I managed to get Clarke out of the trap and without being able to avoid it or think about it I pulled her tightly into my arms, at the same time she was throwing her arms around my neck holding on tightly to me, I noticed how her body was shaking a little and she hid her face against my neck breathing heavily.

My arms surrounded her back completely as if I could absorb all her little body inside mine so that nothing could happen to her, one of my hands went up to her head grabbing the back of her head, entangling my fingers in her long blonde hair, I noticed how her arms did the same with my body, but I could barely cover part of my back with her little arms, she was really small compared to me, I turned my face to the right leaving a soft kiss on her forehead in a sweet and loving way, why had I done that? my gaze went down to meet hers with a mixture of surprise and nervousness, she left a soft kiss on my jaw making me take a strong breath, they were the softest lips that had kissed me in that exact spot and because of that kiss I now needed more, to know how she kissed in all possible ways.

"God, princess, don't ever scare me like that again.”

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I was so scared, Bellamy, I could have died" she whispered to me as she looked into my eyes, her blue eyes were glowing and her pupils were dilated again, a second later she turned a little to my lips.

"I wouldn't let anything happen to you, I'll catch you again if it happens again" I whispered carefully in her ear, rubbing my lips on the shell of her ear slowly, causing her to catch her breath sharply and then she let out a little gasp, I was fucked, I wanted her to let out that sound again and many more new ones, all the screaming or moaning I could provoke in her, I slowly started to pass my lips from her ear to her lips, leaving a little trace of caresses with my lips on her cheek, just when I was about to kiss her at last, she turned her gaze behind my body getting completely stiff, without understanding or knowing what had happened behind my back, in a second she was holding me and at the same time she had my gun between her little hands held perfectly pointing directly towards the bushes, what had I seen there?.

"Do you know how to use that, princess?" I said with a little arrogant smile.

"Yes, my father taught me, now shut up there's something there, it's big" she whisper walking on tiptoe on the floor without making any noise or sudden movement. "Besides, where are the others?"

"I have no idea, they should be with us" I whispers looking at the bushes and then at her body.

Watch as she pressed the button that held the magazine chamber, she grabbed the magazine with speed looking for bullets and put it back in the gun, she perfectly grabbed the gun without pressing the trigger by grabbing the top part pulling the recoil back and releasing it so that the gun was perfectly loaded, she put her hands back on the gun perfectly looking at the bushes but without making any movement to remove the safety, we both heard something moving again and at that signal she unlocked the gun and waited in complete silence for something to happen, out of nowhere a panther jumped towards my body, but before I could reach me a single shot rang out and the panther fell at my lifeless feet, my gaze went to Clarke who was unloading the gun and blocking it again, before reaching for the gun.

"We've got dinner, now it's just Jasper and the rest" she said looking at me with a mischievous little smile.

"Where did you learn to do that?" I said bending over the dead panther, a large specimen, with a soft and abundant coat, the coat would serve as a blanket, I noticed how the animal had the shot fitted between its eyes with perfect precision.

"My father, I told you, didn't want them to have to protect me, you never know who might hurt me, I'm not very loved as you well know" she said with a proud little smile.

"That was a perfect shot, princess, remind me not to piss you off with a gun in your hand" I said with a laugh, before the three kids we had lost came running through the bushes with Jasper's body in their hands.

"We thought you killed each other" said Jaha with a little laugh.

"What happened?" Murphy said, looking at the whole scene.

"The princess almost fell into a huge spike trap, and then shot a panther, we have dinner and Jasper, we should get back to camp anyway, where have you been?" I said looking at everyone.

"We heard Jasper's screams and went there, we had lost you until we heard the shot" said Jaha looking at Clarke who now turned her eyes to her feet.

"Princess, help me with the panther, Murphy and Jaha take Jasper, Spacewalker, you go ahead, better they kill you than valuable people, to the camp, now, soon it will be too dark" I said with a little scream walking towards the panther grabbing her two front legs at the same time that Clarke grabbed her hind legs, we both started to walk efficiently looking at each other's bodies from time to time, we were both completely aware of our surroundings, and I could take for granted that the woman next to me would make me lose my mind, she was amazing, what else could I do?.

Soon we were in the camp, where the wall was quite advanced, there were tents where they could spend the night, but as soon as they noticed us they all left what they were doing walking towards us, Clarke left the panther walking with Octavia with speed taking Jasper inside the Medical Center, the others were looking at me and the panther.

"Who knows how to make a panther? I need the skin in perfect condition, today we will have panther dinner, keep the guts as bait for hunting" I shouted to the crowd as I retreated to the center of the camp in front of one of the fires, getting lost in my thoughts.

"Clarke's in a better mood, what did you do, big brother?" Octavia said cheerfully.

"Why do you assume I did something, O?"

"Because you have a stupid smile, did you kiss her?"

"No, well, almost, but no, so let it be Octavia, it was just the moment, she almost died and it got out of hand, then she shot that panther" I said to her noticing how she was staring at me.

"Whatever you want" she said to me before walked over to Clarke with great joy, my gaze falling on both women who were hugging and laughing happily.

At nightfall everyone was waiting anxiously to get their piece of panther, the truth is that it had been quite juicy and we would have to make broth and utensils with the remaining bones, the most worrying thing is that Murphy was asking for the bracelets in exchange for food, it was what I wanted but why did he feel so bad all of a sudden? Neither my sister nor Clarke had come close yet, both had not eaten for a long time, Octavia was hurt and needed food, but Clarke had travelled a long way and needed it too, so I was anxious for both of them to come and collect the ration. Out of the corner of my eye she saw a blond flash walking directly towards the sticks with the meat on them, she picked up five sticks with meat on them without waiting or going past to take off her bracelet, Murphy grabbed her and pushed back, she simply kicked him in the balls letting him fall at her feet.

"If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have dinner, so shut the fuck up, Murphy" shouted the little blonde leaving a trail of laughter as she walked to Monty and Octavia, she handed Monty two sticks that he ran into the Medical Center, one of which would be for Jasper, I hand over another one with the biggest piece to my sister with a big smile, Octavia picked up her laughing a little before kissing Clarke's cheek and continuing on Monty's way, the surprising thing was that the princess walked directly towards me with a small smile.

"Thank you, for saving me, I hope you don't hate me so much anymore" she said, holding one of the two sticks she still had in her hands.

"I never hated you, princess, and you shouldn't thank me for anything, I would do it again" I said to her holding the stick with the meat, she simply bit her lower lip nodding before quickly retiring to the Medical Center, she had thought of me when picking up the food, it was a gesture that no one had ever had with me before.

"Bellamy, here's the skin you needed, it needs to be left to dry for a couple of weeks, but it's perfectly fine" whispered the boy in front of me as he stretched out the skin, looking at me in fear.

"Thank you, it will be very useful" I said standing up at the same time that I grabbed the skin and bit into some of my meat ration, I started to walk towards the tent that Clarke and Octavia had claimed as theirs leaving the skin as a gift on top of the bed that I presumed was Clarke's, with a small smile on my face, I left the tent at a great speed without looking back, why was I so nervous? Everyone would think it was for my sister.


	4. Reality

#  THE 100 

###  Reality 

######  POV Clarke Griffin 

I was walking along with Octavia happily after checking Jasper's condition, at the moment he was not getting better but neither was he getting worse, it was time to be patient, we were both a little worried about all the events that happened in a short period of hours. Neither of us had an answer for everything that had happened, but we couldn't stop thinking about it either, we both entered the tent that we had decided to share, we were so tired that we just wanted to lie down and sleep for hours. 

"What is that?" said Octavia, looking at me with a scowl.

"What's that?" I asked looking at her as I took off my hard boots, it was a relief to have my feet free again after today's adventure.

"This" she said, taking something big and black off my makeshift bed.

My scowl frowned for a moment trying to find out exactly what it was, my fingers went to grab it noticing the softness that I would recognize anywhere, it was panther skin, to be exact the skin of the panther that Bellamy and I had hunted hours before, my eyes stayed on my hand sunk between the black tufts thinking about how it had gotten there.

"It's panther skin" I whisper, looking at Octavia. "I don't know how I got here." 

"I get the picture" she said with a laugh as I laid her skin on my bed again.

"What do you mean?" I asked a little out of order at Octavia's insinuation.

"I mean, obviously it was my brother who left, I was asking before who knew how to remove the panther skin without damaging it and now you have it on your bed, he's crazy about you" laughed Octavia as she lay on her bed.

"No, he must have made a mistake, it'll be for you, why should he give me anything?" I said looking at the other girl's green eyes as I sat on the bed.

"Clarke, you can see perfectly which is your side of the tent and which is mine, it is a gift for you, as I told you my brother feels something for you" she comment laughing a little to my surprised face.

"Must be a mistake, I'll go talk to him" I whisper, putting my boots back on quickly before grabbing the panther skin.

"Be careful, maybe I'm wrong and there's someone with him in his tent" she said with a shrug before she left the tent.

How could I not have thought of that? Shit I'm stupid, I walked quickly around the camp trying not to draw attention to myself by watching Bellamy's huge tent getting closer and closer to me, I didn't know what to do if there was someone else with him, I certainly didn't expect him not to do it again, but at some point I thought that almost kiss meant something. I shook my head and dismissed those thoughts before standing by the entrance, taking a long breath as I looked around.

"Is something wrong, princess?" whispered Bellamy's hoarse voice from where the bed was.

"I... I think you're confused, your sister says no but... It's her skin, isn't it?" I whisper, looking in the dark at the figure on the bed.

"No, actually, it's for you" he said, standing up as he walked to meet me.

"But... I don't understand, why is it for me? You can barely stand me..." I whisper, looking at his darkened face.

"It is you who cannot look at me, Princess" he said, moving slowly towards my body.

"Hm... I can look at you, but you're half naked and..." I babbled on, noticing how the darkened body was now shaped.

He was tall, so much so that my head came up through his chest, his body was wide and muscular, you could see it just by looking at him, but now in front of me and without a shirt, I could see perfectly the marked muscles of his pectorals, his defined abs, the marked muscle on his hip that pointed directly to his V-shaped crotch, his arms were long and large, he had an amount of muscle uncommon in the Ark, but what attracted my attention most was his hands, large, strong and calloused, my body just wanted to feel him caressing me with them.

"So what, princess?" he whispered a little down to mine with a wicked little smile.

"I... I think... I should go..." I said quickly, choking on the words a little.

His hand quickly grabbed my forearm with delicacy, my gaze went to meet his in a nervous way finding me with his expectant and calculating gaze. We both shared a charged gaze, I could feel the air between us changing at times. My breathing accelerated in a jerky way and his fingers went up my arm, caressing me slowly, I felt how all my skin was standing up against the callous touch of his hand. 

"Don't go... I haven't told you yet why I gave you the skin..." he whispered, bending towards my ear, brushing his lips a little against it. "I gave it to you because it belongs to you, you're stronger than I thought and I like that, you have no idea how much I liked seeing you hold the gun so surely... You looked like Athena, it was..."

"I know who Athena was... Goddess of wisdom, knowledge and battle..." I whisper interrupting his explanation, I turn my face towards him smiling slightly.

"I don't know why I can't stop comparing you to Goddesses..." he whispered more to himself than to me, his lips brushing against my earlobe making me take a big breath of air. "It's a memory, Princess, a thing only ours, that's why I'm giving you that skin"

"In that case, I think... I'll stay with" I whisper against his cheek in a sweet way, let my lips brush against the soft skin of his face, I felt him breathing heavily for a few moments.

"You should get away from me, princess" he babbled on my cheek gently.

"Why?" I said with a slight frown.

"I disappoint everyone who approaches me, I don't want you to be another one of those people" he said, shrugging his shoulders a little without leaving my body.

"Well, in that case, get away from me, I don't think you can disappoint me" I said, looking into his brown eyes for some explanation as I moved a little closer to him.

"I will, I always do, you have so much faith in me, Princess" he said, letting his breath fall on my lips.

"You saved my life when you could have dropped me, that brings people together, Bell..." I said, noticing our lips rubbing together.

"Good point, forgive me..." he whispers just before he grabs my face with his big hands and brings my mouth to his.

His lips were soft, his mouth fit perfectly over mine, his hands made me feel safe, but for a second I was paralyzed by the kiss. Moments later my own hands grabbed Bellamy's forearms, dropping the skin at our feet, my lips joined his and I could feel his smile as he kissed me with more impetus. We both began to move in complete sync, his lips opening up to mine and I took advantage of the moment to join my tongue to his, Bellamy knew sweet, addictive. His hands let go of my face and came down to grab my waist, pushing my body against his. My hands decided to climb up the planes of his chest, caressing the skin he found on the way with the tips of my fingers.

He could be tough and imposing, but as he kissed me, he told me a completely different story, he was sweet and loving, his kisses were relaxing and exciting. We both separated our faces for a second looking into each other's eyes, and that's when I realized that this man had become important to me, although I didn't know how yet. Together we moved forward in tandem, clashing our lips again in a desperate way.

My hands went up to his flowing hair and I tangled my fingers between his dark locks, he sighed against my mouth with pleasure and I couldn't help smiling. He more boldly took his hands to my bottom and lifted me up a bit, that movement made me stand on the tips of my feet, gluing my body completely to his. We both breathed into each other's mouths in a choppy manner, my fingers pushed his head towards me in search of his lips again, at the same time, he decided to hold me in his arms making my legs entangle themselves in his waist.

We were both smiling on each other's lips, slightly biting each other's lower lip or leaving small, meaningless kisses as he walked to his bed, when Octavia ran into Bellamy's tent without warning, that broke up the moment completely, so I recovered my posture and came down from her brother's arms, clearing my throat. The girl had stared at us with her eyes wide open and a very wide smile was beginning to form on her face.

"GOD O! WARNING BEFORE YOU ENTER!" Bellamy shouted at his sister with his back turned as she tucked in his crotch and looked for his pants.

"I thought you'd be arguing, but this is much better!" she shouted, jumping into place as she laughed.

"What happened, O?" I asked looking between the two siblings as I put my clothes on and ran my fingers through my hair trying to fix it.

"Ah, yes, about that... Something is falling from the sky, I think it's a ship, maybe supplies" commented the girl looking between the two leaders.

"You could have said that before!" Bellamy shouted again as she left the store at high speed.

"So you and my brother..." said Octavia mocking me by moving her fine eyebrows up and down with speed.

"Yes, O, we have kissed as you just saw, now let's see what the hell that is" I laughed as I grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the tent quickly.

We both walked to stand next to Bellamy who was looking at the ship with a scowl, everyone had come out of their hiding places and surrounded us in seconds with their eyes to the sky. No one knew what might be inside, I heard different nonsense theories, bombs and weapons among them all. My eyes moved to the man next to me, I knew the twitch of his jaw, it was the same one I saw when I mentioned the bracelets days before, his restrained anger did not explode until one of our people said there would be a radio inside. I could see his gaze change to determination and he tried to hide it.

"All right, this is what we'll do, today everyone will go back to their tents and tomorrow morning when we can see in the woods we'll go and look for whatever fell from the Ark. We're in danger and I'm not going to risk anyone else's life!" he shouted, gaining the trust of the children around him, but not mine, and given his sister's dubious look, hers either. "You should sleep, O, and you too, Princess, tomorrow we'll take care of the rest."

He walked hard into his tent shaking his head, no doubt he was going to leave trying to keep us from noticing. Octavia and I crossed our eyes at the same time, making both of us laugh a little.

"You don't trust him either" confirmed his sister with her arms crossed.

"Here, no, I know that twitch in his face, he did the same thing before he took the bracelets off people" I whisper looking at Octavia with a little smile.

"When do we go after him?" said the brunette with a wry smile.

"He came out the back of his tent a few moments ago, not even careful" I said laughing as I started to walk towards one of the holes in the wall.

"Did you really think we'd believe your little speech?" Octavia ironically asked the heavens by raising her arms.

We both crossed the wall without any problem, we knew exactly where every fault in the camp was, on the contrary, Bellamy had been neglected and passed through the main gate without looking around in case anyone saw him. We walked in absolute darkness listening to everything around us, slowly following Bellamy's hurried footsteps, he was the only one carrying light. From time to time, he turned to look around, creating even more noise, beginner, I thought to myself before going on his way again.

Octavia suddenly grabbed my arm, carrying my body behind a huge tree trunk. She had been so aware of Bellamy's next steps that she had not seen the great source of smoke a few feet away. The smoke was coming from a large crashed ship, certainly not one in which they would send supplies.

Bellamy rushed to the site without looking around for any danger, he was being too careless. I was afraid for his safety, I didn't want him to die, without waiting for Octavia to follow me directly to him while I held the radio in his hands. 

"Bellamy!" I ran to meet him screaming his name from the other side of the woods.

"What are you doing here? I said go to sleep!" he answers in desperation with a radio in his hand looking around for a way out.

"I know you, I knew you'd come here alone for... That..." I whisper pointing to the radio before looking into his eyes sympathetically.

"I warned you... I said I'd disappoint you!" he cried out to me with his eyes full of tears.

"Bellamy..." Octavia whispered fondly as she stepped slowly through the trees.

"I've let you down... I'm so sorry... This is all my fault..." Bellamy quickly withdrew the tears that were streaming down his cheeks before making a stoic face again. "I have to do this, I have to work out what I did to get down here..."

In the middle of the silence a loud sore groan came from the ship, there was someone in there. I ran straight to the open hatch to check inside, there was a hard-looking woman with a big bump on her head, I saw her eyes trying to open little by little. 

"Hey... Slow... You'll get dizzier than you should be" I commented by looking at the wound on his head from afar. 

"Where am I?" said the woman in a hoarse voice looking around.

"You're on Earth, you're home" I said, smiling at her sympathetically.

"Arrived? I'm still alive, I can't believe it, I made it." The woman went to grab something from the side of her command center and soon frowned. "My radio's gone."

"We've got it, don't worry... You want to go out?" I said looking over my shoulder at Bellamy with my head down.

The woman nodded as she slowly stepped out of the ship and looked around in amazement, we all watched as she took a big breath of air and began to spin around looking up at the sky.

"This is absolutely beautiful, I'm Raven" she said looking at me and then looking at the other two people present.

"I'm Clarke, and this is Bellamy Blake" I said, pointing at him. "And Octavia Blake, welcome to Earth.”

"Bellamy Blake? So you're the man who shot Chancellor Jaha..." she said, looking Bellamy up and down. "What are you doing with my radio?"

"I KNEW IT! You're a murderer and a liar..." shouted Finn's voice walking straight to Bellamy before turning to me. "HOW CAN YOU TRUST HIM?! He's crazy, he's a bad person."   
"Shut the fuck up, Spacewalker!" Bellamy shouted, pushing the Finn's body to the ground.

At that moment, Raven took out a small dagger and placed it on Bellamy's neck. My eyes suddenly turned red, no one was going to touch Bellamy, much less a woman with no reason, no matter how much Finn was on the floor. Quickly my body moved towards her with agitated breathing, my hand grabbed the arm where the dagger was held and pulled it away from Bellamy's neck. Raven looked at me in surprise for a second, just before I pushed the woman back with my weight, both my hands grabbed her arm again and pulled it up over our heads. I quickly kicked one of her knees to the ground and pushed her back up against the green grass. My hand kept grabbing her arm in the air, so that with one kick it could break. Taking a breath I looked at Bellamy and Octavia where they both looked at me with pride.

"You threaten any of the Blakes again and... Next time you'll only have one arm..." I whisper darkly over her before pulling away and walking over to where they were standing.

"Nice moves, princess..." laughed Bellamy passing one of his arms over my shoulders. 

"You have to teach me how to do that..." Octavia said with her eyes wide open.

"I'll do it, I'll show you everything..." I laughed and told Octavia that I raised a fist in the air.

"WHAT ARE YOU UP TO, CLARKE?!" The angry man shouted at me, Bellamy placed his body in the middle, practically growling at the other man.

"Wait, you're Clarke Griffin, I'm here because of your mother, besides, he's a lousy shot, Jaha is still alive" said Raven moving her sore arm before running to Finn and jumping into his arms, both started a pretty deep kiss.

"What a bullet we dodged" whispered Octavia, laughing out loud.

"You have no idea" I said, high-fiving her, both of us laughing, turning to Bellamy. "And you... Explanation, as soon as we arrived at the camp."

"I know... I'll do it... Do you trust me?" he said looking at the two of us, we both exchanged a funny look before nodding quickly.

We all walked quickly through the forest to the camp. Raven and Finn walked ahead of us, holding hands, Bellamy was completely silent looking ahead, Octavia and I were behind everyone watching everything carefully, although my gaze always returned to Bellamy, why had she shot Wells' father?

"Thank you..." Octavia's eyes were filled with love and sincerity, but I didn't know why she was thanking me. It must have been written on my face because she soon resolved my doubt. "For protecting my brother, I know he's an idiot, but he doesn't deserve to have a dagger put in his neck... He's always protected people and... I like that someone did the same for him..."

"I don't know why... but I would always protect him" I commented looking at the man in question, my eyes scanned his muscular and authoritarian figure walking strongly. "You don't have to thank me, O, I'd protect you too"

"I really want you to show me what you did with that woman, Raven?" she asked, looking at the girl with disdain. "Good thing you kicked her ass, I find her too selfish. What else can you do anyway?"

"My father taught me to fight hand-to-hand, to shoot any kind of weapon, to throw knives, daggers or even axes, besides teaching me with "sword", we trained with broomsticks actually... But... To his function, he wanted to teach me also with bow, but there was nothing like that in the Ark. He always liked to know that I could protect me in any way and in any situation... I will teach you everything I can, I would be more relaxed" 

Sooner than we thought we were in front of the wall, slowly, we all went inside letting Raven and Finn go their way. Octavia and I walked in perfect synchronization to Bellamy's tent waiting for his explanation, he soon followed in our footsteps with some distance. We both entered and sat on his makeshift bed waiting for him to arrive, soon he stepped through the canvas and met our gaze.

"I know you're going to hate me and that's what I'm most afraid of... I... I'm sorry I went to get the radio, I was afraid" began Bellamy sitting in front of the two on the floor. "It all started when they took Octavia away, demoted me to a janitor. My life changed overnight and I was coming back to a completely empty house. It was a man from the council who said not to float me, protected me and I never knew why... Anyway, my life was shit, I wanted to end it, it wasn't until a commander came and said they were sending you to the ground, O, that I saw an option. He and I made a deal, I would kill the Chancellor and he would have a place for me on the ship... I'm a monster... I almost killed someone, I almost got the radio thrown away, if you hadn't come... I'm sorry, I'm a disappointment, I always hurt people..."

"You haven't disappointed me, big brother, you did it to protect me, I'm proud of you, it's not your fault that mom at 6 years old told you that I'm your responsibility... I love you, don't forget" said Octavia hugging her brother tightly while he nodded with his eyes full of tears looking at me.

"You're not a monster, Bell... You've always done what you had to do to protect your sister, that's what you are... But if you need forgiveness, I'll give it to you, you're forgiven, okay? But I don't want you to look like a monster, you're not!" I moved forward toward his body removing some of the tears that fell from his eyes with softness and love, he nodded toward me pulling my body against his, turning a sibling hug into a three-person hug.

"We should sleep, it's too early and we haven't done it for a whole day" whispered Bellamy's harsh voice over our heads.

We both nodded drowsily in his chest, the three of us stood up and he led us to his bed. We both lay on either side leaving a large hole in the middle. He carefully entered by placing himself between us, Octavia rested her head against his shoulder making a small ball, he passed his left arm under my neck and brought me closer to his body, my head was placed in the gap between his neck and his chest, my arm embraced his waist and our legs intertwined. Half asleep, I rubbed my nose against his neck, inhaling his smell, it smelled so good of earth and grass that I couldn't help but leave a soft kiss there, I noticed how his chest rose a little, taking in air before he left a kiss on my forehead with tenderness, just after that I fell into a deep and peaceful sleep.

I opened my eyes suddenly, noticing how Bellamy was sleeping soundly, but Octavia was gone, with a small smile I kissed his cheek before getting out of bed, careful not to wake him up. I walked slowly out to the fire to get some breakfast for us.

"Hey, princess, can we talk?" Finn's voice came from the side of the ship loudly, I walked over to him with a scowl.

"Don't call me, princess, are you deaf?" I said angrily looking into the boy's eyes. "What do you want?"

"I know you're pretending to like Bellamy, I know we had an instant connection, I love you, Clarke" he said as he walked towards me, leaving me locked between the ship and his body.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Finn, I don't even like you, besides, whatever I have with Bellamy, it's my business, let me out of here" I said in a loud voice looking into his eyes.

"You're going to be mine, you're mine, you know!" he shouted trying to kiss me.

"Get off, you fool!" I screamed, pushing his body hard, before he could make any movement to protect me, Finn was on the floor grabbing his face and his nose, which was bleeding.

"Touch her again and I swear I'll put a bullet in you" whispered Bellamy in a voice so deep it scared even me. "When they say 'no' to you, it's NO!"

"Bell..." I caught his face making him look at me, I noticed his rapid breathing and his clenched fists.

"Are you okay, princess? Did he hurt you?" he said, clutching my face in his hands, searching my body for any sign of pain.

"I'm fine, don't worry, I was going to kick his ass..." I whisper, supporting his touch with a little smile.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, ASSHOLE?!" Shouted Raven walking towards her boyfriend with concern.

"Stop your boyfriend, he was trying to force Clarke, check him out, if he comes near Clarke or my sister, or even any woman in the camp without her consent, I'll kill him... And this time I won't miss my shot!" he shouted to the woman in front of us before taking me to the fire where everyone was looking at us with some fear. "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?! Get to work."

We both sat together talking about different things at camp. I was looking at all the sick people, I also took care of helping at the wall and healing all the children with daily wounds. Bellamy went hunting with a few of them and they got a big deer. Soon we prepared the whole dinner together with Wells, but it wasn't until Bellamy caught me in a hurry and with my face full of terror that I really got scared.

"Tell me you've seen Octavia" he ask me, looking at my eyes in terror.

"No, I thought she went hunting with you, I haven't seen her since last night when we fell asleep, what happened?"

"Octavia's nowhere to be found, princess, she's not here... I can't lose her..." he looked around still searching, my hand went into his arm slowing down his racing mind.

"We'll find her, we'll take Miller and Murphy" I said as I walked over to where we kept the medical supplies, you never knew what we were supposed to use it for.

"Clarke!" said Monty's voice in a hurry.

"Tell me, Monty, I'm in a hurry" I said, stuffing everything I needed into a backpack made by Wells.

"We need your bracelet to connect the radio" he showed me the tools he had in his hand and without thinking twice I extended my arm, if my mother thought for a few hours that I was dead, nothing happened, she lied to my face about my father's death and made me hate my best friend. 

"Thank you, be careful outside!" he shouted running with the bracelet in his hand.

I quickly went back to my task trying not to think about the sudden pain in my wrist, that bracelet was worse than I expected. Once ready, I walked directly to the three men waiting at the door.

"Do you have everything you need?" I commented by looking among them that they were already nodding.

We all walked slowly, looking carefully at each place on the ground and in the trees. Miller found a small trail that we hoped was Octavia's, and we continued to walk behind it in complete silence and alertness. From time to time, my eyes fell on Bellamy, he was completely tense and scared, but worst of all, I didn't know what to do to relax him. Miller led us to a sort of ravine, I slowly walked to the edge noticing how my feet were slipping on the sand without being able to stop, it was Bellamy's arm around my waist that stopped my upcoming fall.

"What if that's what happened to Octavia?" I said, looking to everyone for answers.

The three men started looking around the ravine, they had to find any way to get down there. My body froze when I saw Miller come down with his ass dragging at high speed.

"BOYS! I've found something" Miller's voice shouted from a few meters away, the three of us went down to him more slowly. "It's blood and there are tracks here, they're bigger and deeper, suggesting a person who's too big or..."

"One person carrying another..." I ended up with him in distress. "Let's keep going, we have to get to her."

Bellamy was so quiet, I knew he was afraid, I wanted to do something, anything to reassure him, letting Miller and Murphy walk a little ahead of him I grabbed his arm and slowing down his steps. He looked at me expectantly for a few seconds before I tiptoed over and kissed his lips gently.

"We'll find her, she'll be fine... Octavia's a fighter" I whisper, caressing one of his cheeks.

"I'm so afraid, Princess... I don't want to fail her again..." he comment by leaning his forehead against mine for a few seconds before grabbing my hand and intertwining our fingers.

We both walked after the two men again in search of any more traces, the footprints and the blood led us to a small cave, Bellamy let go of my hand and I ran into it with my eyes alert. Then I entered behind him looking in the shadows for any danger, soon we reached an open room and there chained to a wall was Octavia.

"Big brother! Clarke! It's you, help me get out of here..." she said, pulling the chain tightly, noticing a new wound on her leg.

"What's that, O?" I walked straight up to her inspecting her leg carefully, it was perfectly stitched and clean.

"The man found me when I fell down the ravine, took me here and cured me, when I wanted to leave... he chain me" she whispered looking at her brother who was breaking the lock with the butt of the gun.

Neither of us realized that a huge man had come out of the shadows by grabbing Miller and Murphy from behind, throwing them both against a wall before walking directly to Bellamy. The two were dancing in a pretty close fight, and it wasn't until I heard the loud sound of Bellamy's breathing that I looked closely at what had happened. The man had stabbed his side, I didn't think about it before advancing towards him giant putting me face to face with him, I pushed his chest with force making him take my throat with one of his hands, by inertia I hit the wall trying to climb up to drown me, little did he know what I was looking for. My right arm hit the area where his left arm was bent, making him loosen his grip. I quickly grabbed his left shoulder, put one of my feet on his half-bent legs and pushed. Grasping with both hands the arm that was still holding me, my two legs wrapped around his neck and I turned my body so that we both fell to the ground with force.

Now I had his arm between my two legs stretching out from him and his neck trapped under my left foot preventing his entry of air, I had him completely paralyzed. I counted the seconds remaining until the man was unconscious before releasing him and running to where Octavia was holding Bellamy's head.

"I'm going to look at it" I whisper looking at the two brothers, my gaze went to the dagger in his left side, thanks to his muscle I hadn't gone through much but I needed help and a better place to get it out. "We've got to get him back to camp."

"We'll take care of it" said Murphy and Miller at the same time, looking at me with a certain fear.

I quickly went to check if Bellamy was still conscious, to my surprise he was barely conscious, but on seeing me, his smile widened. One of his hands reached up to my cheek and pulled one of my sweaty locks off the side of my face.

"You're like an angel, princess" he whispers before he lose consciousness altogether.

"Bellamy..." I started before both men took him in their arms to the camp so I could save his life.


	5. Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a long time since I updated my stories, but after the seventh dreadful season, my inspiration went away and never came back. Don't worry, I will soon update all my stories with renewed energy. Bellamy, Bellarke and the main characters will still be respected for my writing!

#  THE 100 

###  Hope 

######  POV Clarke Griffin 

My body was in complete tension as I saw Bellamy's inert body in thearms of the two men in front of us. My eyes went to Octavia's aching body, you could see perfectly how she was walking with difficulty, but it was more important to get to the camp, we both knew that. I looked quickly at Miller who had stumbled onto something on the road although he never slowed down. 

Finally, in front of me were the doors of our settlement, I could feel my body relaxing a bit, it was time to get to work. Everyone began to surround us with concern, blocking our way. 

"ALL THE PEOPLE OUT!" I shouted over everyone with pure anxiety and anger. "If anyone comes near me or Bellamy while I am working I will kill you myself!" my gaze fell on the frightened faces of the children before I ran inside the ship.

"Where did we leave off, Clarke?" said Murphy's tired voice behind me.

"On the metal table" I whisper, cleaning my hands quickly and accurately. "Octavia, can you bring me all the necessary utensils?" my eyes went to meet the woman's desperate greens, she simply nodded her head and started running around the room looking for what was needed.

"We'll get everyone off the ship, Clarke, do you need anything else?" Miller said with tension.

"Bring me the man, I want him alive, I need answers" my body walks directly to the meeting of the two men looking at them with hardness. "Take Bellamy's gun, I want it back, Miller.”

"We'll get it, you can handle it, princess" Murphy said, resting his hand against my shoulder comfortingly.

"All done, Clarke, I'm staying with you" whispered Octavia's little voice as she carefully removed Bellamy's curls.

"You better stay alive, Bell..." I said quietly walking towards Bellamy's inert body.

My hands landed on the man's strong abdomen, much to my regret, I tore Bellamy's shirt to gain access to the wound. I brought my face closer to his body, carefully observing every fluid and reaction that his body expelled. Luckily, there was not a great flow of blood, not cut any arteries, the knife was not very deep, so it must not have pierced any organs either. I smiled a bit at how lucky we were.

"Octavia, it will be fine, it's not deep, and I can't reach any organs" I said trying to encourage the woman. "Now I need you to call Wells, we'll have to grab his body when I pulls out the knife, there's no anesthesia so... He'll probably wake up and try to move.”

Octavia's little body ran away in search of my best friend, slowly I climbed up to the calm face of the man I was worried about, he was still beautiful even though his face was contorted in anguish and sweating. He shouldn't be sweating so much, I had to get the foreign body out of his abdomen as soon as possible. I carefully stroked Bellamy's wet curls, and I couldn't help but bend over a bit, depositing a soft kiss on his chapped lips, which I would give to hear his smug tone and see his arrogant smile at this moment. The canvas opened suddenly and I heard strong footsteps coming towards us.

"We got him, Clarke, you can do this, you were the best on the Ark, a genius they said" said Wells' strong voice as he walked to grab Bellamy's big body by the shoulders. "Whenever you want..."

I slowly put my right hand on Bellamy's strong abdomen, right next to his wound, and put some pressure on it, and with my left hand I grabbed the knife handle. I looked at the faces of those present taking a big breath of air, I had to leave my hand completely stabilized and pull sharply. My mind began to count down from three, just as I reached one, I pulled the knife hard out of Bellamy's body.

Bellamy opened his eyes with a big hoarse scream, but he barely moved, he was not trying to escape Wells' arms, he was certainly a strong man.

"Finish soon, princess, I want to sleep with you now" whispered the man's choppy voice trying to be funny.

"Shut up, Bellamy, let me concentrate" I whisper with a certain smile, my hands moving quickly over the body cleaning the wound with Monty and Jasper's illegal alcohol.

It must have hurt too much, his grunts and groans gave him away. I quickly began to sew up the wound, closing it automatically; it was like coming back to action on the Ark, nothing was forgotten. Just as I was taking the last stitch in Bellamy's abdomen, Miller and Murphy entered with the man from Earth in their arms, he was still completely unconscious.

"Where did we leave off, Clarke?" Murphy's voice sounded tired but hard.

"Get up, tie him up with the belts, I want to talk to him." 

"Talk to who?" Bellamy said forcefully.

"With the one who did that to you, relax and stay still, I'll take care of everything"

"Princess, if you think I'm going to let you go with that monster..." it began with hardness before suddenly cutting itself, my eyes went to Bellamy's body, he was convulsing suddenly and without reason, his body was still sweating more than before, this was not good.

"Put him on his side and put something in his mouth so he doesn't bite his tongue or break his teeth" I shouted urgently as I took the knife from the floor, took the sharp blade to my nose and sniffed, there was a slight trace of a floral smell, it was poisoned. "Shit, he's been poisoned, Wells take care of him, I'm going to get some information out of that monster" 

"Can I come with you?" said Octavia's little voice.

"Yes, but you're not going to like what I'm going to do, I'm going to get the information about the poison, good or bad" my hands grabbed the man's own knife, several sharp utensils and the gun Miller had left on the table, without waiting I hurried up the stairs to the second level. There in front of me was the great man tied up, completely shining. "What was the knife carrying?" 

The man remained in complete silence looking at me with contained hatred, there was no time for all this. Move forward quickly and place two fingers on his neck feeling the man's pulse.

"Do you understand what I'm saying?” I noticed how his pulse was rising sharply, so he understood.

"You prefer to be silent... Well..." my blue eyes were fixed on their black ones. "I know you speak my language, your pulse shoots up when I ask something and relaxes when I speak, you think you are diverting my attention... It's just dragging the inevitable" my left hand grabbed the man's face hard. "I am a doctor, I know how to tear out every part of your body and keep you alive, believe me if the man down there dies, you will not die until I want you to" the man's eyes looked at me with surprise and some respect before looking at Octavia, I could not help but laugh out loud alerting everyone in the room.

"Do you think she's going to save you?"I kept laughing a little louder at the man's confused face for a few seconds. "Her name is Octavia Blake, the man below is her older brother Bellamy Blake, they would die for each other, if something happened to her brother, she would kill you herself" the man tried to come closer to me with force, but I did not move by standing still in front of him. "I'm not afraid of you, now talk"

"Can I try something?" whispers Octavia's sweet voice, I nodded and looked at the man. "It's my brother, you cured me in your cave, tell me he had the knife, his antidote, please?”  
I saw the change in the man's body by clenching his jaw a bit before pointing to one of the bags he was carrying, I advanced by grabbing what was inside and there were a lot of different jars.

"Which one is it?" I said harshly, moving towards it again.

"Tell her, please... We're not bad people, we don't want to hurt you, we'll let you go..."

"The red..." said the hard voice of the man looking into my blue eyes.

"Thank you..." Octavia looked at me for the next move.

"Go down and give Bellamy the whole bottle" I said, still looking into the man's eyes. "I'll take care of the rest..."

I heard how Octavia would quickly walk down the stairs to her brother's body, he would be fine.

"What is your name?"

"Lincoln" said the man's harsh voice. "I will only talk to you, they are weak."

"Let him go and walk away" Clarke said to Murphy and Miller.

"No... Clarke, Bellamy would kill us if she knew you were here alone with him" Murphy said with fear.

"I am the one who knocked him out, not you, I could easily take him, besides, I carry Bellamy's gun" my body turned to them with force. "Go away... NOW!"

Both men released the man's arms and legs, leaving him completely loose. Just after their footsteps were heard coming down the stairs to the bottom floor.

"You are strong, women like you are valued in my people..." Lincoln said with interest written on his face. "Why did you let me go? You were going to torture me.”

"Yes, but you told us what we needed, we don't have to hurt you, even if your people try" I said leaning against the metal wall.

"Why are you here?" the man began to ask in doubt.

"Our people decided that we were expendable, they are dying in space, they are running out of air, they sent us here to check if the Earth was habitable again, we did not know that there were any living people" I said looking sincerely at him.

"But... You are very young, there are many children... Your people have no honor" Lincoln said forcefully.

"No, they don't, my father was killed by my own mother when she discovered that we would die up there, I was locked up for a year before they put me on this ship and sent me here, just like the rest of the children, all their sins were minor, theft to feed their family and second children, like Octavia, are forbidden" I said watching her face change into surprise at times.

"You are strong, strong children, I will talk to my people, I will try to get you a meeting with Anya, you are the Heda, they respect you" Lincoln nodded thinking.

"Heda?"

"Yes, commander" he said, answering my question as if it were obvious.

"It's not just me, Bellamy too, it's going to be a meeting with both of us" I said loudly as I watched the man nod.

"Is he your chosen one?" he ask, looking at myself with some fear.

"I think it's time for me to go see Bellamy, Octavia will show you the camp, you can stay, go and come back whenever you want, as long as you don't hurt my people" I said walking up the stairs with strength.

"About time" Bellamy's loud hoarse voice, surprised me.

"I'm fine, Bellamy, Lincoln will get us a meeting with his... Heda? I don't know, boss" I said as I walked toward him, looking at his surprised face. "Octavia, show him around, Miller, follow him, protect O above all else.”

"Okay, don't worry" said Miller, looking at the man from Earth and Octavia with some doubt.

"You let my sister go with the man who almost killed me?" Bellamy whispers harshly.

"Miller is competent, and I talked to him, he is not bad, he doesn't want to hurt us, much less Octavia, there is something in the way he looks at her that tells me he would never hurt her" I whisper caressing his face with a certain affection.

"If anything happens to my sister..." he began to say before I put a hand over his mouth, shutting him up completely.

"You must sleep, Bellamy, I know what I'm doing" I commented with some discomfort as I began to separate from him.

"Don't go..." he grabbed my arm and pulled my body into his. "Stay with me... Please"

My eyes remained looking at Bellamy's anxious face in search of some repentance, seeing none I nodded a little. I approached his body again with a certain fear of rejection, seeing none, I climbed up to his side on the table slowly, lay down against his good side and curled up under his arm lovingly.

"You are very brave, princess, but never put yourself in danger" Bellamy's voice whispered over my head, I noticed how his lips kissed my forehead carefully.

"You can't protect me like you did Octavia, Bell... I can protect myself" I said, stroking his chest with my fingertips slowly, his skin was warm and soft under my fingers.

"I know that, princess, but I don't want anything to happen to you" his fingers went down to my chin raising my face to his carefully. "You are my brave princess" hia voice went out just before he kissed my lips with some uncertainty.

My right hand went up to gently grab Bellamy's face, kissing his back lovingly, a little anxiously, no doubt I had missed his lips. His hand went down to my leg and began to caress my thigh over the pants I was wearing. 

"WHERE IS BELLAMY?!" I shout out Raven's voice interrupting our moment.

"I'm going to kill her" I whisper against his lips, kissing him again with force, without caring about the screams of the woman who had one of the craziest people I had ever known as her boyfriend.


	6. Power

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, it took me a long time to publish again, but honestly my life outside of these stories was chaotic and I needed some space to think, in addition to putting myself as a priority for once in my life.
> 
> Thank you very much to all those who send in their comments and keep asking for the story, I intend to finish it as well as all my other stories.

#  THE 100 

###  Power 

######  POV Clarke Griffin 

My mouth moved with passion and hardness over Bellamy's wonderful lips, it was like kissing the sky, the forbidden fruit, but at the same time it was like coming home. The sensation, which he created in the depths of my being, with a simple caress on my jaw or a small smile between our multiple kisses, was as if a light shone from inside my chest and spread around us, isolating us in our own bubble of happiness. 

It wasn't until Bellamy started kissing me more intensely that our bodies began to move on their own, as if they took on a life of their own. The hand that he had resting against my thigh moved upward, slowly, and settled securely on my butt. His great hand, grasping my buttock tightly, bringing my body closer to his, my hands wandering free on his strong abdomen, my fingertips gliding sweetly and lovingly over every defined muscle they encountered along the way. 

He grabbed a handful of my long blonde hair between his fingers and pulled it with some force, as he pulled my body back together with his hand on my butt, that joint movement sent an electric shock through my entire being and I could not contain the soft, but desperate moan that escaped between my lips directly into Bellamy's mouth. At the new sound, he became bolder and tried to pull my body up over his, none of us expected the painful moan that escaped from his mouth at the movement, we were so lost in each other, that we completely forgot about his wound. 

My entire body was paralyzed for a long second before acting quickly, I jumped to my feet without looking Bellamy in the eye, my mind was only focused on his abdomen, his wound had not been hit, he was not bleeding, nor had the stitches been damaged, it was a complete relief. My gaze was still, looking at the wound, I could have really hurt him if we had just moved on, that would be something I could never forgive myself for.

"Princess... I'm fine, it was the quick move, I shouldn't have done it, I was too far into it..." whispered his hoarse voice, completely shattered, holding my little hand in his.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Bell... I could have hurt you so much..." I began to say before being silenced by Raven's scream a few meters away.

"You don't have to apologize, we got carried away, I'm fine" he said with a sordid little smile, he made my body warm again just by looking at him. "Anyway... What's wrong with that woman?! She's fucking crazy!"

I couldn't help but start laughing at his obvious anger, I didn't know if it was because of our interruption again or because he just didn't like the woman. 

"I don't know, but I'm going to go find out" I whisper, looking at the thin cloth that covered the door of the ship. "And you... You should sleep, I don't want you to move and drink the tea that Monty or Octavia will bring you, those are doctor's orders"

"I thought you would be my personal doctor, princess..." his voice lowered to a hoarser tone than usual, his gaze ran over my body slowly and hotly, what was surprising was to notice his hand grabbing my ass again.

"I am completely serious, you must rest, then I will come to see if you are better" I said as composed as I could, trying desperately not to fall into his little games, I had to give it to him he was a stubborn man.

I stroked the side of his face before abruptly pulling away from his huge body, I was not to continue there or I could never leave, I heard the man's little sulky grunt as I walked away but he never stopped me again, we both knew I had to take care of the woman who was screaming all over the camp.

I walked with strength, gathering all my sensations and masking them behind my cold face, I had learned since I was very young to hide everything I felt. I put my shoulders straight in preparing myself for the imminent fight that was coming, but I certainly wasn't scared just angry. I left the ship with determined steps towards where Octavia was trying to calm the woman in the red jacket with our guest, he was watching Raven with a scowl, he seemed to be angry.

"What's going on in your stupid head, Raven?"I shouted in an abrupt manner making all the movement around me stop in its tracks, including a hesitant Octavia, her eyes indicating what she wanted to see in the rest, respect. "We let you into the camp, we give you shelter, water, food and everything without asking for anything in return, and YOU HAVE THE BAD EDUCATION OF SCREAMING THROUGH THE CAMP FOR FIGHTING!" 

Lincoln turned his huge body towards me, his gaze evaluated me, but there was also a certain respect behind his features. Raven mocked me with a little flourish as she walked toward me trying to intimidate me, I almost laughed in front of he smug face.

"That man just broke my boyfriend's nose, he has a broken face... And you intend to protect him? He's a murderer, a heartless man and he's crazy, but considering that you're the person he noticed, no wonder, as heartless as the council" She whispered abruptly before grabbing my shoulder and giving me a little push.

My eyes went straight down to where she had touched me before looking at her with a controlled inner fire, I couldn't help but grab her arm and turn it so that she was facing away from me. Smiling a bit at her moaning, I raised her arm to the sky and watched as her body leaned forward trying to get out of my grip, laughed a bit before kicking her back to the ground completely and resting my knee between her shoulder blades.

"Never lay a hand on me again, never shout at Octavia again, much less let you talk about Bellamy in that way" I whisper from the depths of my chest before releasing my grip and standing up looking at the woman on the floor. 

"Bellamy Blake has proven to be valuable and intelligent, of course he is not a murderer, but your boyfriend only proved to be a resentful, dangerous and uncontrollable man, I told him on few occasions to leave me alone, it was not until Bellamy saw how he tried to force me this morning that he acted accordingly and broke his nose" my shoulders shrugged indifferently at the thought of the man who belonged to this woman. 

"If Bellamy hadn't shown up, Finn would have ended up much worse, believe me. Now I'll warn you one thing, I don't give second chances Raven, don't look at the Blakes and certainly, get close to Bellamy, get close to Octavia or get close to me again and I'll take your ass, your boyfriend's ass, all your shit and bad energy out of this camp". I said looking at the scared eyes of the woman who stood up in shame. "DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

The woman nodded quickly with her head down, before standing up completely and walking quickly to the tent where she had been staying. My eyes then went to meet the rest of the people present who were looking at me with respect and some fear, good. It was not until I turned my body towards Octavia's that I noticed the woman's small smile, she came running towards me and locked me in a strong uncontrollable embrace, we both laughed a little at the movements but it was comfortable and safe.

"Thank you for protecting Bellamy and taking care of me, no one has ever done that before... It was just Bell and me... Thank you, Clarke" whispered the woman on my shoulder.

"You don't have to thank me, O" I said with a small smile caressing her back, my eyes went to our guest who was looking at me with renewed respect and bowed his head a little to me in recognition.

"You are a good Heda, Klark com Skykru" whispered the strong voice of the man stepping towards us. "That's very bold of me, but would you like to train with someone who can make it a little harder for you?"

"I'm looking forward to training with someone, I'll be happy to fight you, Lincoln," I said, sending a small smile in his direction.

"Can you fight with a sword, Heda?" The man's voice was mocking, expecting a refusal from me, but my smile only grew confident, Lincoln's eyes widened in surprise at my movements moving a little nervously on his feet.

######  POV Bellamy Blake 

I watched in complete silence as Clarke disappeared from the ship leaving me completely alone, I wish it were not so, I wish he would stay by my side, but we both knew that this was not possible at this time, Raven was screaming and upsetting the whole camp. I wish that woman would shut up once and for all just like her boyfriend, they were both so irritating and selfish. 

My eyes closed on their own after seeing the blonde hair go through the soft fabric covering the door and disappear. I didn't know how long I was gone until the excited screams of the camp woke me up. What was happening? Clarke, Octavia had to get to them and save them from anything.

With a newly discovered slowness I got up to leave the ship, I would need a new shirt soon, but that was not my goal at that time. A twinge of pain went through my whole body as I stretched, the wound in my abdomen would be a problem these days. My steps were still strong though, and my posture was as stretched as I could handle without my body complaining about the injury. 

I walked square my shoulders to the crowd gathered in a circle, everyone was in the center of the camp surrounding something, no, someone. I made my way through all the bodies until I could see what was happening, Clarke was fighting the man who left with my sister. What was happening?

Clarke was kicking the man's feet, causing him to fall with all his weight on his back, a great thud sounded as his body hit the ground. That must have hurt him, a small smile grew on my face but I couldn't help but walk forward to stop this whole spectacle. 

"Bellamy, no" Octavia's voice stopped me in my tracks, my body turned to her in a sudden way, what was happening?

"Octavia, Clarke is going to get hurt, let me go and stop all this madness."

"No, look carefully, Bellamy, please trust her..." whispered my sister, resting one of her hands on my naked shoulder. "Clarke is going to kill you when she sees you out here, you should be resting Bell..."

"I know... but I thought you were in danger" I said scratching the back of my neck a little uncomfortably.

"Have you seen Clarke fight?" Octavia asked, leaning over to me in shock. "I think the person who makes her angry will be in danger... You should have seen her confront Raven, she was... TERROROUS! She told her that if she said anything about us or she would kick her ass out of here with Finn" 

I watched as my sister's face would be in terror and then in a proud smile as she slid her gaze to Clarke, my eyes looked at where my princess was and I was surprised at the sight. She was effortlessly dodging Lincoln's attacks, she danced on her feet avoiding the attacks of the man's sword, occasionally she stopped his attacks with her own sword. They were like this for a while and she didn't seem to get tired, instead, the great man was sweating and seemed totally exhausted.

Lincoln seemed to have grown tired of Clarke's fighting and hitting, so when she braked his sword again, he hit her wrist causing the object Clarke was holding tightly to fly to the ground. Everything happened really fast, Lincoln smiled at her with confidence thinking that he had won, what nobody expected was that my princess would bend down and sweep the man's feet, again. His body was on the ground in seconds held by Clarke's knee on his chest, it seemed that he could barely breathe properly. She pulled a kind of blade from his back and pointed it directly at the man's throat, he held her hand with both arms but could not get it out of his body. 

"Dead!" cried Clarke with a victorious smile.

"No, I've got your arm, I can still let go" cried the man trying to escape.

"Actually... I only have to take one hit and you'd be dead in seconds" she said with a laugh.

“How is that possible? "Curiously, the man's voice even sounded funny.

"I just have to hit the palm of my hand with a sharp blow against the blade and it would go through your throat, you would be drowning in your own blood and dying in seconds" she made the demonstration by raising her right hand and giving a small powerless blow at the end of the blade.

My eyes moved over Clarke's figure; she was strong, athletic and had curves that would kill anyone; she stood up quickly helping the other man to stand up. I watched closely as her butt was on display as she removed the invisible dirt stains from her pants, my eyes went up her back noticing how her waist was tightening sensually and I couldn't help but look at the sky for a few seconds trying to calm the flood of images that came to my mind. All I could see was porcelain skin over panther skin, my tanned skin contrasting with hers, my big hand caressing the valley between her beautiful breasts before continuing down her abdomen, she arched her back in complete ecstasy with her head thrown backwards moaning my name, her hair covering both of us like a golden halo of protection.

*Focus, Bellamy, get those images out of your mind*

My thoughts became clear the second I heard my sister's scream, she was jumping into the arms of the princess hugging her as if her life depended on it and screaming incoherent things, the sweetest thing of all was to hear the beautiful laugh of the blonde, also a little disconcerting to see the big man look at my sister as if she was the one hanging the stars in the sky.

Right then and there I realized, it was the same way I looked at Clarke, she was beautiful, smart, cunning, a great person, I had never met anyone like her and in my mind there was only the same idea, a family, in my head there was only her in my future, children, a cabin in the woods. Where did that idea come from? It was driving me crazy, but it was when I went to Clarke to grab my sister's face with delicacy and love, as if they were sisters themselves, that I realized what was really happening to me, just a few words came into my head. 

*I love her with all my heart*

My eyes got bigger before the internal confession, it could not be true, I was in love with the princess, I could not stop being surprised, but the strangest thing was the terror that flooded my body, I had never felt this, nobody had made me feel this way, only she made me believe that I was worthy of being loved, of being forgiven and of becoming a better person. A scream from the blonde took me out of my daze and I tried to put my flirtatious smile on her, a shabby attempt to hide my new discovery.

"Bellamy Blake, don't give me that smile, what are you doing out of the ship walking? We just operated on you! I stitched up that wound myself and almost lost you in front of my eyes," she said with her cheeks completely red, but not out of anger, out of concern.

"Princess, I am completely fine, I heard a lot of noise and I thought something was wrong with you and O, I just wanted to help" I whisper looking at her blue orbs completely hypnotized.

"And you come out shirtless with a freshly stitched wound" she ask me, raising one of her eyebrows with some amusement.

"Come on! Do you think I would let anything happen to you? As if I have to go out completely naked" I whisper, tucking one of her blond locks behind her ear in a tender way, my hand slides down and lodges in the hollow of her throat and my thumb raises his face a little more towards my face, grabbing her by the chin.

"Naked, mh?” she whispered, laughing slightly, looking at me, I couldn't help but bend down at her height and delicately kiss her lips, a little innocent kiss.

"Oh my God! MOM AND DAD ARE KISSING!" shouted the shrill voice of the boy with the glasses that we had saved by totally breaking up the moment, that's when I realized, I had just kissed Clarke in front of the whole camp and everyone was looking at us in surprise.

"Shit" we both said, looking at each other with our eyes wide open.

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is quite similar to the series, the other chapters will just follow the plot, but the characters will have a different path.
> 
> Do you want me to continue with this idea? Thanks!


End file.
